Starting Over
by ashes of roses1
Summary: Chad and Whitney meet and fall in love. He introduces her to his world of music. What happens now? Lies, deceit, love. and a secret relationship! read on! Chapter 22 is the last chapter and its finally up!
1. SO 2

Chapter 2:   
  
I headed over to the Crane Studios after my shift ended. I began to set up the  
production equipment.   
About twenty minutes later, Whitney showed up, followed by Theresa.   
"Hi again," Whitney said.   
"Hey ladies," I answered.   
Whitney turned to Theresa. "Thanks for showing me the way here, Theresa,"  
she said. "Do you wanna stay and watch?"  
"No, it's cool," Theresa said. I don't know if it was my imagination or not, but I  
could have sworn that Theresa winked at Whitney as if to say 'go get 'em'. That made  
a grin cross my face, which, thankfully, they didn't notice.   
After Theresa left, Whitney and I just stared at each other for a few seconds,  
unsure of where to start.   
"Umm, do you wanna sing a small piece of a song or something to start off?" I  
asked. I had been too busy thinking about her to come up with a procedure on what to  
do when she arrived.   
"Ya sure," Whitney said.   
"Let me just finish setting this stuff up," I told her, pointing to the equipment.   
She nodded as she looked around.   
"This is quite a place they gave you," she said, "you could do lots here with  
your music."   
I nodded, agreeing with her. "It was very nice of Sheridan Crane and Beth."   
"So tell me a little bit about yourself," Whitney continued.   
I grinned. She didn't seem AT ALL like the girl I met 90 minutes ago in The  
Book Cafe. Maybe the subject of music really interested her and made her open up.   
"Well," I began. "What do you want to know?"  
"Why did you move here to Harmony?" she asked me.   
Without knowing it, she had stepped into uncharted waters. Unbeknowst to her,  
she brought back the pain and agony of my parents' death. But I refused to discuss it.  
With anyone.   
"So I could meet a beautiful girl like you, who could sing for me," I told her.   
She smiled, blushing.   
I smiled back. God, she was so beautiful. I wonder if she had a boyfriend?  
After I got some sodas for us, she got ready to sing.   
I told her to pick any song she wanted and just sing the chorus, or any part she  
wanted of it.   
She chose the song "I care for you" by Aaliyah.  
She began singing:   
  
Mmm yeah..  
Mmm yeah..  
Oh yeah oh..  
  
Hey my baby  
Why you lookin' so down?  
Seems like you need a lovin'  
Baby you need a girl like me  
(Don't frown)  
Hey my baby  
Tell me why you cry  
Here take my hand and (yeah)  
Wipe those tears from your eye  
  
Can I talk to you (Can I talk to you)  
Comfort you (Comfort)  
Let you know (Just wanna let you know)  
I care 4 you (oh yeah)  
Can I talk to you (I wanna talk)  
Comfort you (Gotta let you know baby)  
Let you know   
I care 4 you (I care)  
  
** Wow she could really belt it out, was the first thing that crossed my mind  
when she began singing. What was she doing here in Harmony singing in a studio that  
didn't even belong to me? She should be up in a big record company making tons of  
albums and going platinum! **  
  
Hey sexy baby  
Why'd your girl leave you in pain  
To let a fine man like you go  
She must be insane  
Hey sexy baby  
There's no need to worry  
Oh boy if you call on me  
  
I'll come, I'll come in a hurry  
  
Can I talk to you (Come on)  
Comfort you (I love you)  
Let you know (oh baby)  
I care 4 you (I love you, yes I do)  
  
Can I talk to you (I wanna talk)  
Comfort you (Give me the chance)  
Let you know (I wanna let you know)  
I care 4 you (Gotta let you know, that I love you)  
  
Hold on (Hold on)  
Stay strong (Stay strong)  
Press on (For me baby)  
I care 4 you ( I 4 for you)   
Hold on (Hold on)  
  
Stay strong (Stay strong)  
Press on (Press on for me)  
I care 4 you (baby)  
  
Can I talk to you (I wanna talk)  
Comfort you (I wanna hold you tight baby)  
Let you know (I wanna let you know)  
I care 4 you (That I care for you)  
Can I talk to you (ohhh)  
  
Wow what a song to choose. I desperately needed someone to care for me. Ever since  
my parent's died, I had been alone and starving for love. This song touched me. I wish Whitney  
could fill that empty place in my heart.   
I clapped after she finished singing.   
"That was great!" I exclaimed. "You must have been practicing for years!"  
She shook her head no. "I have never sung before," she told me.   
I raised my eyebrows. Was she serious? She was THIS good with NO practice AT  
ALL? Amazing.   
"You were great," I said again.   
"Thanks," she replied.   
I was still curious about one thing.   
"Umm, Whitney," I began. "If you love singing so much, then how come you have never  
sung before?"  
She looked uncomfortable, like there was a dillemma between her and singing.   
"Well," she said. "I love singing, but I also love to play tennis. I can't do both.  
So I have to choose one or the other. My father used to play tennis so he encourages  
me a lot to do what he did, and my mother used to be a singer for awhile, but she  
doesn't encourage it because she says it ruined her life since she got involved with  
drugs and alcohol, but I don't think that will happen to me."  
She stopped talking and looked up at me. I was really interested in what she  
was saying.   
"Wow," I said. "And you have to choose one or the other?"  
Whitney nodded, deep in thought.  
"I'm sorry," I said, "but if I cross the line and you don't want to answer, I  
understand. Especially if it's personal. But what is the big deal about choosing one or  
the other?"  
She didn't say anything for a while.   
It must have been a big dilemma.   
"I," she began, "well, I, I just don't want to make the wrong decision and end  
up dreading it for the rest of my life, you know?"  
I understood. I just hoped that my decision to leave Castleton and move to  
Harmony wasn't a wrong one that I would end up dreading for the rest of MY life. 


	2. SO 3

CHAPTER 3:  
  
"I totally get where you are coming from," I said, trying to convince her of the fact.   
  
She seemed so nice - like I could tell her anything. I felt like I had known her my whole  
life.   
  
"What about you?" she asked turning her attention to me. "Do you have any big  
dilemmas that you're stuck in?"  
  
Go ahead and tell her, a voice inside me said. There was just something about her that  
told me that I could trust her.   
  
"Well actually," I said matter-of-factly. "I do have one. I never really told anyone  
about it before because it's kinda personal but I also know that if I don't tell SOMEBODY it  
will be bottled up and I'll go crazy. It's not really a secret, just emotions."   
  
"Uh-huh," she said, giving me her full attention. "You can tell me," she added.   
  
Taking a deep breath, I began: "I lived in Castleton for my whole life until I came here  
awhile ago. My parents both died in a awful car accident that still haunts me to this day, and I  
had to choose between staying home where that memory would always be alive or moving  
somewhere new and starting my life over again."  
  
"Ohhh, I'm so sorry!" Whitney exclaimed, putting her hand on top of mine. She looked  
like she really cared.   
  
Even though we barely knew each other, I felt like we were a comfort to one another  
already. We had just pretty much told each other our deep secrets that we hadn't told anyone  
else.   
  
She gave me a nice hug. I hugged her back.   
  
"So that's why you moved here," she exclaimed knowingly.   
  
I nodded a yes.   
  
"It must have been SO hard for you," she continued. "I can't imagine what I would do  
if that happened to me." She looked away and I could tell that she was thinking about how life  
would be for her if her parents were gone.   
  
"Umm, do you want to continue singing?" I asked her, trying to change the subject. "I  
have a couple of songs you could sing to if you want."   
  
I got up to show her the songs she could sing to. Having been a DJ for a while back at  
Castleton, I had quite a nice collection of CDs.   
  
"Yeah, sure," she said quietly. I could tell she respected my decision to change the  
topic of our conversation.   
  
"Ok," I said. "Let me just set up the equipment again."  
  
She went back to singing for another hour.   
  
"Do you want to sing some songs that I wrote? I could produce them for you. What do  
you say?" I asked her. Music sure was my passion, it was the only thing that I was still  
interested in doing even after my parents' untimely and unfortunate deaths.   
  
"Definitely," she replied, not even hesitating with her answer. "You write songs too?"  
she asked, looking quite impressed.   
  
"Yeah," I replied. "I love all aspects of music - not just one part of it. Writing,  
recording, producing. Unfortunately, I don't have much of a voice, not like you anyway. So  
recording is not an option for me."  
  
"Hey, I'm not that great!" Whitney said modestly.   
  
"Are you kidding, girl?" I asked her. "You're the next Mariah Carey!"  
  
She smiled at my flattering compliment.   
  
"I better go home, it's late," she said, grabbing her jacket and purse. "I'll see you  
later," she added, hugging me again. "Will you be at the Book Cafe for the rest of this  
week?" she asked me.   
  
"Yes," I replied. "I'll see you there?" I really would have loved to see Whitney again.   
  
"You will, Chad," she responded, giving me a wink.  
  
I grinned at her before she walked out.   
  
She sure was nice and sweet. What a voice. What a beauty she was. And especially,  
what a great personality she had.   
  
{A/N: I think Chadney is one of the cutest couples on Passions. What do u think? I just  
HAD to write a fic for them! Tell me, how is this fic going? Now that I have more time on my  
hands to write, I'm trying to continue all my unresolved stories, this included. I hope ur  
enjoying it. please r/r.} 


	3. SO 1

Chapter 1:   
  
Twenty year old Chad Harris put the last backpack in his car. He was skipping  
town. He could not stay in his hometown of Castleton anymore. The place held too  
many painful memories. His parents had died in a terrible car accident a month ago.  
The harsh reality of the car crash was still very fresh in his mind. Since he was old  
enough to take care of himself and since he didn't have any relatives in Castleton, he  
decided to leave and go somewhere else. He chose a nearby town called Harmony. He  
was intrigued by its name. That's what he hoped to reach by leaving town and starting  
anew - harmony. Once Chad got there, he realized that he needed a job badly. So  
he headed around town looking for one. He wanted something he could enjoy. After a  
while, he noticed a place called "The Book Cafe". He went inside to talk to the  
manager, who was named Beth Wallace. He spoke to her and half an hour later, he had  
a job. He was going to be one of the waiters here in the Book Cafe. Chad told her that  
he was into music and wondered if he could brighten up the mood of the cafe with some  
lively music. She told him that was a great idea. A few weeks later, as he was working,  
he noticed two girls come in. They looked just about his age, if not a few years  
younger. One of them had long dark brown hair and fair skin, the other one was black  
and she had curly medium length hair. He couldnt get his eyes off of the curly haired  
girl. She was so beautiful. She had velvety soft skin with the prettiest green eyes. She  
looked fit as if she played a sport. He knew instantly that he wanted to talk to her.   
Chad went over to where they were sitting.  
"Hello," he said cheerfully. "What can I get you two lovely ladies?"  
"I'd like a cappuccino," the dark brown haired girl spoke up. She turned to her  
friend. "What about you, Whitney?"  
So that's her name, Chad thought to himself. Whitney. She was more beautiful  
close up.   
"I'd like the same," she told him.   
"OK," he answered smiling at the two of them, "I'll be right back."   
They nodded. The dark brown haired girl turned to her best friend.  
"Wow, who's he?" Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald asked Whitney Russell. "He's  
kinda cute don'tcha think?"  
Whitney shrugged but couldn't help looking his way once again.   
Theresa noticed this. She winked at Whitney.   
"Go talk to him," she encouraged her.   
"I can't," Whitney answered. "I'm not like you Ther. I can't just go up to a guy  
and talk to him. Especially if I don't know him at all."  
"How do you expect to know something about him if you don't talk to him?"  
Theresa asked.   
She had a good point. But still. Whitney Russell was usually not a shy person.  
But when it came to guys, it was a whole other story.   
Just then, Chad returned to where the girls were sitting.   
"Here's your drinks," he told them, putting their coffees on the table.   
"Thanks," Theresa replied. She tried to make conversation with the waiter.   
"You're not from around here are you?" she asked him. Harmony was a small  
town where everyone knew everybody.   
"No," he answered as the bad memories of the past crept up to haunt him, "I'm  
from Castleton. My name is Chad by the way."  
He pushed those bad memories aside. He had to be strong. He had to start  
over. He would not let the past influence his present.   
"I'm Theresa," she told him, shaking his hand. "And this is Whitney."  
Whitney gave him a small smile but said nothing.   
"It's nice to meet the two of you," he said.   
"It's nice to meet you, too," Theresa responded.   
They turned to look at Whitney, who once again, was silent.   
She sure is shy and quiet, Chad thought to himself.   
"Chad," Beth Wallace called, "I need you to handle the music in five minutes  
ok?"  
He nodded.   
Beth's words got Whitney's attention. This Chad guy is into music? she thought  
to herself.   
"You're a music fan?" Whitney asked him, speaking up for the first time.  
"Definitely!" Chad said. "I love all kinds. I like producing mostly. Back home I  
used to do that, produce music for local singers. But since I moved here I haven't  
found anyone who can sing well."  
"Really?" Theresa asked. "You know, Whitney is a great singer."  
Whitney was just about to tell Chad herself that she loved to sing, but Theresa  
beat her to it.   
"Are you serious?" Chad asked, overjoyed. "That's great. Would you like to  
come by and sing for me one day?"  
Whitney shrugged, unsure if she wanted to do this. After all, she had just met  
this guy fifteen minutes ago and all she knew about his was his name. "Where?" she  
asked him. "Do you have your own studio?"  
"No," Chad replied. "But Beth's friend Sheridan Crane does. And she told me  
that I can use it anytime I want. What do you say?"   
Now he was excited. Nothing made him happier than producing music for great  
singers. He knew that he was sort of pushing his luck, heck he had just met Whitney  
less than half an hour ago and he was already asking her to sing for him, but he wasn't  
going to let this opportunity pass him by, especially since the potential singer was so  
beautiful.   
"Umm, sure I guess so," Whitney answered. "I'll come by once and then we'll  
see how it goes from there."  
"Great," Chad replied.   
"When can I come?" Whitney asked him.   
"My shift ends in an hour," Chad replied. "Can you meet me up at the Crane  
Studios?" he asked.  
"Ya that's fine," Whitney said, looking at her watch, "but you need to tell me  
where it's located."  
They laughed. "I can show you, Whit," Theresa interrupted.   
Whitney nodded to her best friend.   
"We better be going," Theresa said.   
After paying for their drinks, they got up to leave.   
"I'll see you later," Whitney told me.  
I nodded casually but inside I was thrilled. It made me happy and gave me  
something to look forward to. That was definitely something I had been lacking this  
past month. 


	4. SO 4

Chapter 4:  
  
A few days later, as I was working my shift at the Book Cafe, I saw Whitney and her  
friend, Theresa was it (?) come in.   
  
Whitney waved a hello to me before sitting down and ordering a drink.   
  
"So," Theresa said grinning to her best friend. "What happened between you guys  
yesterday?" She raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Geez, girl you're crazy," Whitney scoffed. "Nothing happened. He's just a nice guy,  
that's all." A really nice guy that I easily opened up to yesterday, she thought to herself.  
  
"Nice guy, huh?" Theresa said, amused. "He seems to like you, at least as a friend.  
And you know it's been a long time since you had a boyfriend!"  
  
Theresa was right. It had been a long time. Tennis had kept her busy for a while now.  
She didn't have much time for guys. But she remembered the times when she was available to  
hang out/flirt with boys. The last boyfriend she had was Noah Bennett - and that was two and a  
half years ago.   
"Hello, again ladies," I said suavely, greeting them. "What can I get for the two of  
you?"  
  
"I'll have an ice blended mocha," Theresa answered.   
  
"Make mine an espresso," Whitney added.   
  
"Sure thing," I replied, writing down their orders. "Be back in a few."  
  
"The two of you would be soooo cute together!" Theresa exclaimed once I was out of  
earshot.  
  
"Back to your old role of playing matchmaker, huh, Ther?" Whitney asked, half  
exasperated, half humored.   
  
"I can't help it," Theresa exclaimed giddily. "The two of you are a match, I just know  
it!"  
  
"Even if we are a MATCH as you SAY," Whitney replied, "I'm too busy with my  
tennis and singing."  
  
"We'll he can help you out with the singing part. I remember how interested he got  
when he found out that you sing well."  
  
"Yeah, well," Whitney said. "I don't know." She was getting a headache. She knew  
that pretty soon she had to choose between singing and tennis. Her parents knew about the  
tennis but not the singing. She knew they'd have a fit. Her father only wanted her to focus on  
tennis and her mother probably did not want her to become a singer because she had pursued  
it once and it hadn't worked out.   
  
A few minutes later, I brought their drinks to their table.   
  
"Here you go," I said, giving both of them their drinks.   
  
"Thanks," they both replied.   
  
"Sure," I answered.   
  
I saw Theresa nudge Whitney as if telling her to say something.   
  
"Oh umm, Chad," Whitney began, stammering a bit, "there's umm, a there's a ball at  
the Crane Mansion tonight, everyone's going. Would you like to go with me?"  
  
I grinned at her, trying to make her feel more at ease. She looked so nervous. "I'd  
love to," I replied.   
  
"Great!" she said, giving me a beautiful smile. She handed me a paper with her  
address and phone number on it.   
  
"I'll pick you up around 8," I told her as she gave me that slip of paper.   
  
She nodded as she and Theresa walked out of the Book Cafe.   
  
Boy was I excited. Sheridan Crane had stopped by the recording studio today to check  
up on me and she had told me that there was going to be a big party at the Crane Mansion  
tonight. I had declined her invitation because I did not want to go alone, but now that Whitney  
had asked me, I was definitely going to be there. In fact, I couldn't wait.   
  
After my shift ended, I headed to the recording studio, which now had been my home.  
It was almost 7 pm. I had to shower and get ready. Plus, I didn't want to be late in picking up  
Whitney.   
  
Just as I was about to step into the shower, the telephone rang.   
  
"Hello?" I asked. Not many people had my number, who it could be calling?  
  
"Hi, Chad? It's Whitney."  
  
"Oh hi," I answered. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. I just called to tell you that there's been a change of plans."  
  
I didn't say anything; I was just hoping that she didn't call to back out of our "date."  
  
"Oh. Is everything ok?" I asked concerned.   
  
"Yeah, it's no problem, just that, can we meet at the Mansion instead of you picking  
me up?" she asked.   
  
"Oh sure," I said. In fact, it would be better for me since it was so close that I could  
just walk there, but I had really wanted to pick up Whitney. Oh well.   
  
"Great," Whitney answered, sounding relieved. "How about we meet at the garden to  
the left of the Mansion."  
  
"Ok, sounds good," I answered, trying to memorize the location. "See you soon?"  
  
"Yeah, soon," she answered as we hung up.   
After adjusting my tie, I was ready. I picked up my keys and headed out, not aware  
that this was going to be SOME night.......  
  
{A/N: something BIG is going to happen at the mansion party. r/r to find out.} 


	5. SO 5

Chapter 5:  
  
About half an hour later, I parked my Toyota near the Crane Estate. Even though I  
could have walked over to the Mansion, I decided to ride just in case (hopefully) Whitney  
wanted a ride back home or wanted to go out for a drive.   
  
I walked over to where Whitney had told me to meet her - by the garden.   
  
I saw her sitting on the bench with what seemed to be her family around her.   
  
"Good evening," I said kindly to the man that looked like Whitney's father.   
  
"Good evening," he answered, shaking my hand.   
  
"Hi, Whitney," I said, going by her. I kissed her hand. "You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you," she replied, blushing. "You look great, too."  
  
"Daddy, Mom, this is Chad," Whitney said, turning to her parents. She introduced us  
formally.   
  
"Hello Chad," Whitney's mom, Eve, said.   
  
"How do you know Whitney, Chad?" TC asked me.   
  
"Oh we met at the Book Cafe," I began. "And I found out that she si -"  
  
I paused because Whitney was shooting me looks like 'don't say that!' She could tell I  
was going to say that she sings for me. She probably hadn't told her parents about it yet and  
didn't want them to find out through someone other than her.   
  
"She what?" TC asked, wanting me to continue with what I was saying.   
  
"I found out that she plays tennis pretty well," I finished. Whitney had a very relieved  
look on her face. It seemed like she didn't want to tell her parents her love of singing just yet.   
  
"Oh yes," TC answered, getting excited at the mention of tennis. "My daughter is a  
champion tennis player. There's nothing she excels at more!"  
  
Besides singing, I thought to myself dejectedly. I looked at Whitney's expression and I  
could tell that she had been thinking the same thing.   
  
"Why don't we go inside?" Eve asked all of us.   
  
I took Whitney's hand and we walked in ahead of her parents.   
  
"Thanks for the save," she whispered to me.   
  
"Sure," I replied. "But when are you going to tell them about the singing?"  
  
"Tonight," she said. I looked into her eyes and I could tell she was serious. Whitney  
Russell had a plan. Tonight she would expose her desire to sing. But what would be the  
consequences?  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Once we all got inside the Mansion, where the party was in full swing, I asked Whitney  
if she wanted to dance. She agreed. Taking her hand, we walked to the dance floor where  
Theresa already was - dancing with a tall twenty something year old guy.   
  
"Hi!" Theresa said once she spotted us. "I'm so glad you guys came!"   
  
Whitney smiled back. She hadn't been here in a long time. Her parents had this thing  
with not coming to this house for some reason. But since nearly everyone in this town hated  
the Cranes for one reason or another, she figured it was the same with her parents. But she  
was very curious to know WHY her parents hated this family so much.   
  
"Let me introduce you," Theresa told me. She took the hand of the guy that was  
dancing with her. "Ethan, this is Whitney's friend, Chad Harris." She turned to look at me.  
"And Chad this is my boyfriend Ethan Crane."  
  
"Nice to meet you," I said, shaking hands with him.   
  
"Nice to meet you, too," he replied. "I hear my Aunt Sheridan is letting you use our  
recording studio."  
  
"Yeah," I replied. "I can't thank her enough for it."  
  
Ethan nodded and we continued to talk for a few more minutes while Theresa and  
Whitney went to the bathroom.   
  
Whitney and I went back to dancing a few minutes later.   
  
"I brought the tape," I told her.  
  
"What tape?" she asked curiously.  
  
"The tape of you singing. I was too anxious to hear it all, so I created it already. It's  
complete."  
  
"Do you have it with you?" she asked enthusiastically.   
  
"It's in my car," I told her.   
  
"Can we go listen to it?" I could tell she really wanted to.   
  
"Sure," I said. "We'll come back here later."  
  
We walked outside to my car.   
  
We sat there for a good hour just listening to her voice as it played on my car stereo.  
She sang like a bird, beautiful and sweet. Most of the songs were ballads but a few were  
upbeat pop hits. Personally, I loved the ballads more. I had worked harder on the lyrics for  
those songs and I loved the way she sang them. It was like she had opened her soul for those  
tunes.   
  
"These are great!" Whitney exclaimed after we finished listening to the ten songs.   
  
"I thought you'd say that," I answered, smiling.   
  
"You did a nice job with your choice of the background music," she told me.   
  
"Thanks," I answered. "But this was mostly YOU'RE doing."  
  
She didn't say anything as she gazed deep into my eyes. We shared a wonderful love  
here. A love of music. It had brought us close as friends. But friendship was the last thing on  
our minds that night in the car.   
  
I don't know how it happened but at that moment, Whitney leaned over to my seat and  
her mouth found mine. We began to kiss. It was such a beautiful kiss. I had never shared a  
liplock that amazing with anyone before. After we parted, as I looked into her eyes, a thought  
flashed through my head. I instantly knew that I loved her.   
  
She smiled back at me, blushing a little bit. "That was nice," she said shyly.  
  
"Yes, it was," I answered, really meaning it. "Do you want to go back inside now?" I  
asked. I figured it was time to go back to the party since her family might be looking for her.   
  
"Yes," she replied. She grabbed the tape as we headed back.   
  
"Why did you get the tape?" I asked her, oddly.   
  
"Because it's time my parents knew," she replied. "I'm going to play this tape and see  
their reaction. I love music too much to not pursue it."  
  
"Good for you, Whit," I answered, giving her a hug.   
  
She hugged me back. "Let's just hope things go smoothly," she said.   
  
"They will," I answered. "And pretty soon, you'll have an album out and the two of us  
will be a famous pair!"  
  
She laughed at that. I so wished that would come true and I could tell that she felt the  
same way.   
  
{A/N: Hahaha, Whitney WISHES things will go smoothly.... but they won't. Two  
secrets are exposed in the Russell Family and they might just break them apart. Plus, conflict  
arises between Whitney and Chad. Keep reading!} 


	6. SO 6

Chapter 6:  
  
Whitney and I walked back inside the Mansion where the party was still in full swing.   
  
"Honey, where have you been?" TC asked his daughter once he caught sight of us.  
  
"I was umm, with Chad, daddy, we went outside to get some air," she stammered.   
  
I could tell Whitney's father was a bit suspicious of me. After all, Harmony was a small  
town and I had just become a resident not too long ago. I could tell the inhabitants of this town  
had known each other at least half of their lives. I was a stranger to them.   
  
Whitney and I walked over to where the DJ was playing the music.   
  
"Could you please play this?" Whitney asked, handing the guy her tape.   
  
"Umm ya," the guy answered as he took the tape from her hand. "But who is it of?" he  
asked, looking it over.  
  
"It's of me," she replied simply.   
  
He nodded, impressed. "Ok, I'll play it."  
  
"Thanks," she responded. Taking my hand, she led me to where her parents were  
sipping wine and talking with another couple.   
  
"Mom, Dad," Whitney began once she could speak, "I have something to tell you."  
  
"Can it wait, honey?" TC asked. "I want to dance with my wife." He led Eve to the  
dance floor just as the first track on Whitney's tape began to play.   
  
Whitney looked on, helpless as her parents sauntered away from her and on to the  
dance floor.   
  
"I SO had it!" she informed me, snapping her fingers. She was regretting the fact that  
she had let them go without telling them. "I had built up the courage to tell them right then and  
there. I don't know if I can go through with it now."  
  
"But Whitney you have to." I told her. "This is what you love. You have to let  
everyone know. You can't keep lying to them or to yourself about loving tennis."  
  
She peered up at me and absorbed my words.   
  
"You're right." she replied. "I will tell them once the dance is over."  
  
"The DJ is playing your song," I told her, grinning.   
  
"He is?!" she squealed happily. Taking my hand, she walked over to the dance and we  
began to dance to the slow tune of her voice radiating from the stereo.   
  
Meanwhile, just as Whitney and I were sharing a dance, TC and Eve were nearby,  
talking.   
  
"I love you honey," TC said.   
  
"I love you, too," Eve replied smoothly. Her eyes were all over the room as she kept  
an eye out Julian Crane, her ex-lover. She couldn't let him ruin this happiness she had with  
TC. Even though he had tried numerously to get Eve for himself, he hadn't succeeded. And  
TC never even knew. Hopefully, my husband will never know, Eve thought to herself.   
  
"That music..." TC began as he listened to the song they were dancing to.   
  
"What about it?" Eve asked, confused.   
  
"There's just something about that voice that sounds familiar. Like I know the person  
who is singing that song. Do you feel the same way, honey?"  
  
It DOES sound familiar! Eve thought to herself. It sounds a lot like me back when I  
used to sing at that nightclub. But I never sang that song! Who could it be?! "Umm ya," she  
told her husband. "But I can't put my finger on it!"  
  
The mood was perfect. I leaned in for another kiss. Whitney kissed me back. Theresa,  
who was dancing with Ethan nearby, saw us and gave us a thumbs-up sign.   
  
Just then the song ended and the DJ picked up the microphone. "I just want to  
congratulate Whitney Russell on that hit song of hers that everyone just heard. Whitney, can  
you please come up here and grab your tape?"  
  
Whitney looked at me in alarm. Her expression had gone from happy to horrified. This  
isn't the way my parents are supposed to know! she thought to herself. I'M supposed to tell  
them - not some DJ. And not where everyone can hear me! Her face fell. Every pair of eyes in  
the large room was on her. I gave her a gentle shove forwards. She went to get the tape from  
the DJ's hand.   
  
Her parents looked at her in puzzlement as she took the tape from the DJ.   
  
"Way to go, Whitney!" Theresa shouted, loud enough for everyone to hear. Pretty  
soon, everyone began clapping.   
  
Whitney smiled at her audience a bit uneasily.   
  
"TC, Eve," Ivy Crane said, approaching them, "I didn't know your oldest daughter  
sings." Julian Crane, her husband, stood right next to her. "I wonder why she gave up tennis,"  
Ivy added, an odd smile crossing her face.   
  
"She didn't give up tennis!" TC lashed out as the same moment that his wife said "She  
doesn't SING!"  
  
"Mom, Dad," Whitney said, coming near her parents. I followed her, just in case she  
needed my support. "Can I talk to you?"  
  
"What's this about singing Whitney?" TC asked her, grabbing her hand and pushing  
her to a corner of the room where they could talk privately.   
  
But that wasn't going to stop Ivy and Julian from hearing their conversation. After all,  
they were Cranes and Cranes knew everything (or would know everything) that took place in  
Harmony.   
  
Whitney drew out a breath before she began speaking. "I was going to tell you, in  
private. But since you know part of the truth, I might as well tell you the rest. I'm planning on  
giving up tennis to pursue singing."  
  
TC looked at his oldest daughter in horror. How could she give up tennis? She had  
been playing it for so long! Besides it was his dream... for her.   
  
At the same time, Eve's reaction was similar to her husband's, but for another reason.  
Personally, she didn't care if Whitney wanted to play tennis or not, but she just COULDN'T  
want to become a singer! Memories of Eve when she was younger and was singing at the  
nightclub in Boston replayed in her mind. She thought about the drugs, the sex and the booze.  
Whitney can't make that same mistake, she told herself. She just can't. I won't let her.  
  
"NO, Whitney!" Eve cried out, surprising her husband and daughter. "You can't sing. I  
won't allow it!"  
  
Whitney was baffled. She knew that her mother had once sang and that it hadn't  
worked out successfully for her, but why was she so against it if Whitney sang?  
  
"Why, mom?" Whitney couldn't help ask.   
  
"Honey," Eve said, grabbing her daughter's hand, "don't do this, please. I made a lot  
of mistakes when I pursued singing and I don't want the same to happen to you."  
  
TC, Whitney and I stared at Mrs. Russell in puzzlement. Personally, I didn't know  
anything about the lady, so that's why I was confused. But looking at Whitney's and TC's  
expressions gave me the impression that they were just as bewildered as I was.   
  
Ivy and Julian Crane had their ears open to the conversation taking place between  
Whitney and her parents. They were each listening intently.   
  
"What kind of mistakes, mom?" Whitney asked curiously. As she thought about it, she  
realized that she didn't know much about the life her mother had gone through when she was  
her age.   
  
"Honey, what's this all about?" TC asked in relation to Whitney's question.   
  
Eve didn't say anything for a few minutes. She was looking at the floor. It seemed as if  
the memories of the mistakes she had made were travelling through the depths of her mind.   
  
She finally looked up and her gaze fell on none other than Julian Crane. Her ex-lover.   
The biggest mistake of her life. The mistake she didn't want Whitney to make as well - with  
anyone.   
  
"It's just... a lot of people influence you when you're a singer," Eve finally managed to  
say. "And it's not always positively." Once again she looked back at Julian, whose face had  
turned to stone at her words.   
  
TC noticed how pale his wife's face had become at the mention of 'her mistakes.' He  
also noticed how she kept staring at Julian Crane. Her facial expressions showcased the  
emotions of regret and guilt. He always knew that his wife had had a past, but then again so  
had he. And they had never discussed it between themselves. They had promised to forget the  
past and focus on the future. And that's what they had done. But the past always has a sneaky  
way of coming back to haunt you and it seemed to have done so that night at the Crane  
Mansion.   
  
TC was no fool. He could see the tension between his wife and Julian. So could Ivy. Ivy  
knew of the past Eve and Julian once shared and was delighted to see it being set to explode  
in front of her very eyes.   
  
"You!" TC yelled, narrowing his eyes at Julian. "Are you the person who influenced  
my wife negatively as she so subtlely just said?!"  
  
He shoved Julian against a wall, getting set to punch his daylights out.   
  
Whitney and I looked at each other in horror. We had to calm her father down before  
he hurt Julian.   
  
"TC!" Eve cried out. "Don't, TC, please, it was all in the past."  
  
"What was?" he asked his wife, letting go of Julian.   
  
"My relationship with Julian," Eve answered in a small, barely audible voice. She had  
kept this secret for twenty some years. But now if had finally been exposed. She knew that,  
even now, they would have the same amount of damaging repercussions as when it first took  
place two decades ago.   
  
Whitney stared at her mom in astonishment as did TC. Julian looked like he was  
praying for his health as TC was sure to pound him. And Ivy? She leaned back against the  
wall, sipping more of her champagne and looking very amused.   
  
{a/n: i hope ur liking this. i sure am. please leave me reviews.} 


	7. SO 7

Chapter 7:  
  
TC threw a punch at Julian, which sent him falling over a table adorned with  
champagne glasses, drinks and food.  
  
"TC!" Eve shouted frantically.   
  
"Do something!" Whitney insisted to me desperately.   
  
"Mr. Russell!" I said, grabbing his arm and doing my best to push him away from  
Julian.   
  
"That son of a bitch is gonna pay!" TC exclaimed, just as angry as before.   
  
Whitney shot me a thank you look. I gave her a smile.   
  
"Honey, let's get some fresh air and talk," Eve urged her husband, taking his hand.  
"Privately!" she added once she saw Ivy and Julian following them outside.   
  
"I always knew Dr. Eve wasn't as pure as she was made out to be. But I never would  
have guessed that she would have been the slut that had an affair with you, Julian!" Ivy told  
her husband as she sipped more of her drink.   
  
"How DARE you!" Whitney yelled, having heard everything Ivy had said about her  
mother. "Both of you," she continued, her eyes flashing with fury at Mr. and Mrs. Crane.   
"Everyone makes mistakes, and YOU were hers." she pointed an accusing finger at Julian.   
  
"Careful, dear," Ivy replied, not fazed a bit. "He might just be your daddy. After all,  
we know that Eve and TC had a child not a year after they were married. Maybe your  
Julian's." Ivy highly doubted what she had just said, but found it to be a nice piece of  
entertainment.  
  
"I can't be," Whitney said coldly, her anger rising by the minute, as she stared eye to  
eye at Ivy, "because I inherited my father's talent of tennis."  
  
"I play tennis, too, dear," Julian spoke up. "The only reason you're father hates me so  
much is because I beat him at the game when we were about your age. That's why he is so hell  
bent on making sure YOU fulfill HIS dream!"  
  
"You LIARS!" Whitney shouted out, before her emotions got the best of her and she  
ran off.   
  
"Way to go!" I said sarcastically at the two smirking Cranes. "You guys just live to  
bring people misery, don't you!" It was not a question. And I wasn't going to stay around to  
hear the answer.   
  
I followed Whitney as fast as I could. When I reached her, she was cuddled in a corner,  
tears streaking her face.   
  
"Forget them," I said. "They're jerks. Let me take you home," I told her as I offered  
my hand.   
  
She took it. "No, I can't go home," she replied after wiping away her tears. "I don't  
want to. Mom and Dad will be at each other's throats, and at mine, too, especially about the  
singing."  
  
"Ok," I answered. "Do you want to stay with me? I'll take you to the recording  
studio."  
  
She nodded after a moment's thought. "Yes," she answered. "Thank you."  
  
"Sure," I said as we walked out of the Mansion.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Whitney ended up sleeping on the couch at my place. I offered her my bed and told her  
I had no problem with taking the couch, but she refused. She said I was being nice enough to  
her by giving her a place to spend the night.   
  
"Thank you for everything," she told me as we were getting ready to call it a night.   
  
"You're welcome," I said.   
  
She gave me a small kiss on the lips.   
  
The next day, I woke up at 8:30 am in order to get to work at 9. Whitney woke up at  
the same time.   
  
"Do you mind if I stay here a while longer?" she asked. "I'm still not ready to go  
home."  
"Sure," I said. "My shift ends in a few hours. I'll be back some time around 1 pm."  
  
"Ok," she said.   
  
I grabbed my keys and put on my shoes.   
  
"Chad?" Whitney said in a low voice.   
  
"Ya?" I asked.   
  
"Thank you. I know I already said it. But you have no idea how thankful I am to have a  
friend who I can count in when I'm having family problems."  
  
Her words definitely got to me. Especially about the part about having family  
problems. I mean, I too had gone through that not too long ago. But unlike Whitney's  
situation, my parents had died.   
  
Whitney noticed the pain on my face. "I'm sorry if what I said got to you," she said  
quickly. She stood up and gave me a hug. "I didn't mean for it to."  
  
"I know," I answered as I hugged her back. "I better go. Call me if you need  
anything." I gave her the phone number to the Book Cafe, including my cell phone number.   
  
"Thanks," she said as she took the slip of paper from me.   
  
After saying bye, I walked out.   
  
Well, Chad Harris, Whitney thought to herself. You've been a really nice guy to me.  
And I think I'm falling for you. But I don't know anything about you. It's time to find out.   
  
{a/n: i know I made it seem like whitney is gonna uncover secrets about chad but dont  
think its a biggie because it isnt. but she is gonna find out something. anyways, please r/r.} 


	8. SO 8

Chapter 8:  
  
Whitney went into Chad's bedroom, looking for some clothes she could change into.  
She found one of his T-shirts and some sweat pants. She put them on.   
  
Sitting down on the sofa, she turned on the TV, looking for something interesting to  
watch.   
  
As she was going through a rerun of I Love Lucy, her mind drifted back to the events  
that had transpired the night before.   
  
She gulped in nervousness just imagining what her parents' reaction would be when  
she returned home. She was reluctant to go back, but she knew she had to. She couldn't run  
away from this problem - and she wouldn't, after all, music was what she wanted to pursue.  
And Julian Crane had been right. Tennis was her FATHER'S dream, not HERS. He had been  
insisting that she practice the sport for ten years now. She didn't hate it, but she had gotten  
used to it. She hadn't refused to become a tennis player for a decade. But now, something  
better came along. Something she was actually passionate about. Singing. With Chad.   
  
Whitney shut the television screen off as she went into Chad's bedroom again.  
Curiosity had gotten the better of her, and she wanted to find out some information about this  
guy in her life that she barely knew.   
  
She opened the door of his closet and looked around. She noticed a shoebox lying on  
the floor. She bent to pick it up and carried it over to the bed. Opening it up, she was surprised  
to see it full with many photographs and papers.   
  
She took out the folded newspaper clipping and opened it up. In a small caption was the  
title "Two murdered in a drunk-driving incident." She began to read the whole article and was  
surprised to see it was about Chad's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Harris. She couldn't help shed  
tears for Chad's loss. The newspaper was from 8 months ago. Chad must have left Castleton  
right after his parents were buried, she thought to herself. She wished that she could go back  
in time and be there for Chad when he was first going through this. She didn't know what it  
was like to lose two parents at the same time, but she could imagine.   
  
She put the newspaper clipping aside and began to go through the pictures. She saw  
some of Chad by himself, and some with whom it seemed were his parents. She jumped when  
she heard the phone ring.   
  
She ran to pick it up. Chad's phone didn't have Caller ID, therefore she couldn't tell  
who was calling. She was unsure if she should answer. What if it were her parents? But how  
would they know this number? But... the phone kept ringing, and Whitney decided to answer  
it.   
  
"Hello?" she whispered.   
  
"Hi, umm, Chad?" the caller could tell he wasn't talking to Chad.   
  
"Umm, Chad's not here," Whitney answered. She sighed in relief when she realized  
that the voice did not sound like that of her parents'.   
  
"Ohh, who's this?" came the reply.   
  
"Why don't you tell me first?" said Whitney.   
  
"This is Chad's uncle. My name is William. Now, can I know who I am talking to?"  
  
"Yeah," Whitney uttered. "I'm a friend of Chad's. He's away at work right now. How  
did you get this number?"  
  
"I tracked down my nephew. I haven't seen him since his parents' funeral. I want to  
talk to him. Tell him to call me back." The man gave Whitney a phone number he could be  
reached at, then he hung up.   
  
Poor Chad, Whitney thought to herself, he's slowly but surely forgetting his past. But  
now, it's back to haunt him.   
  
Chad returned home not too long later.   
  
"Hey," he said, kissing Whitney on the cheek. "I ran into your sister Simone at the  
Book Cafe."  
  
"You did?" she asked, surprised.   
  
"Ya," Chad continued to say, taking off his jacket, "she introduced herself and asked  
me if I knew where you were."  
  
"What did you say?" Whitney asked, alarmed.   
  
"I told her that you will return home when you're ready. She didn't seem to like that  
answer, because she stormed off after that."   
  
"Oh," was Whitney's response. "Did she mention at all how things are going between  
my parents?"  
  
"No," Chad replied. "But it doesn't seem good. She looked a little on edge."  
  
"Great!" Whitney sighed, a trace of sarcasm evident in her voice. "I wish my parents  
had never known Julian Crane. He seems to be the cause of all of their problems."  
Chad gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, trying to make her forget the problems she  
was having.   
  
"Oh, your uncle called!" she suddenly remembered, mid kiss.   
  
Chad looked at her in alarm. "Uncle William?"  
  
"Yeah," Whitney replied, going to get the slip of paper on which she had written the  
man's phone number.   
  
Chad stared at the piece of paper in disbelief. How dare he try to reach him NOW!  
Eight months after that nightmare of reality he had gone through. He hadn't even been there  
for him when Chad needed family the most! Why did he want to keep in touch with me now? he  
thought to himself. Whatever the reason, I don't care.  
  
Chad took the paper from Whitney's outstretched hand, crumbled it up into a ball and  
threw it on the floor.   
  
"Chad!" Whitney exclaimed, surprised by his obvious anger. "He's family. And he  
wants to talk to you."  
  
"Too late for that," Chad replied, his temper rising. "I'm sorry, Whitney, but you don't  
know him like I do!" He went into his bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind him.   
  
{a/n: please keep reading. and thanx 4 the reviews. i'm gonna try to update more often  
since one of my other stories (Kay's Story) is almost over.} 


	9. SO 9

Chapter 9:  
  
"Chad!" Whitney called to him, from outside his bedroom. She was surprised at his  
reaction.   
  
She knocked softly on his door.   
  
"Come in," he answered eventually.   
  
She stepped inside to see him lying on his back in his bed, his hands behind his head.   
  
She pulled a chair next to where he lay on his bed. She grabbed his hand, and tried to  
make him feel better.   
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.   
  
"It's ok," he answered, letting her caress his hand.   
  
"It's just that he's family, and I know you don't have a lot of that anymore," she said.  
"He wants to speak to you, and as overdue as that may be, you should let him."  
  
"I can't..." he replied, his voice trailing off. "At least not now. Why wasn't he there for  
me when my parents died? I left town shortly after the funeral, but I still made sure everyone  
knew I was leaving. Why didn't he stop me? Why does he wait eight months after everything  
has happened to contact me?"   
  
"I don't know...." was all Whitney could say. He had a point. She leaned over and gave  
him a kiss on his cheek, trying to make him forget all of this.   
  
He let her kiss him once, twice, three times. She was the only person who had been  
there for him lately. The only person he felt an instant connection to. He couldn't explain it to  
himself how he felt about her. He loved her. He knew he did.   
  
"How about we go out tonight?" she suggested.   
  
Chad smiled to himself. "You're just trying to make me feel better!" he stated.   
  
"Well, is it working?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.   
  
"Kiss me and I'll tell you," he replied, grinning slyly at her.   
  
She bent down and gave him a slow, sweet kiss on the lips. It was the kind of kiss that  
made you forget everything else. And forget he did.   
  
"So what do you say?" she asked, once they came up for air.   
  
"It's a date!" he replied, breathing heavily.   
  
"Good," Whitney said, giving him her best smile.   
  
She went outside to get some fresh air.   
  
She began to think as her eyes rested on the setting sun. I think I'm falling in love with  
you, Chad. I mean, we've just been on like what one date?! But there's just something about  
you that keeps me up at night, makes me dream of you, want you ......  
  
She sighed to herself. She had never really felt this way before. She had thought that  
her ex-boyfriend, Noah Bennett, was the one. The man of her dreams. But they had broken up  
in a terrible way, and her heart had never really healed after they stopped going out. She  
hadn't let any guy come near enough to her to date her since Noah. But Chad was different.  
He held the ability to instantly make her open up to him. And with Whitney Russell, that  
wasn't an easy task.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chad and Whitney left his apartment a little bit later. They decided to go to the  
Lobster Shack for dinner. They would then go to a movie. That was their plan. But boy, was  
their plan going to be thwarted.   
  
"I love this place," Whitney told Chad. It was the first time he was dining here. "It's  
such a relaxed atmosphere, and the food is great!" They waited in the line for their chance to  
eat.   
  
Pretty soon, they were being seated. Looking up from her menu, Whitney began to say  
something to Chad, but stopped when she noticed her parents sitting a few tables away from  
them.   
  
"Oh my Gosh!" Whitney whispered, trying not to be seen. She covered her face with  
her menu.   
  
"Whitney?!" Chad said, surprised. "What is it?"   
  
"Keep your voice down!" she hissed. "It's my parents!"  
  
"Your parents?" he whispered back, aghast. He leaned back in his seat in horror. He  
knew what that meant. They had been looking for her for two days now. And once they found  
her, she would go back to their house. But there was something more to it. He knew in his  
heart of heart's that Whitney's return to her family was something he was not going to like.  
And neither was she.   
  
{a/n: the russell's r back. the next chapter is gonna mention them a lot. please keep  
reading. i'm gonna upload more often. thanks!} 


	10. SO 10

Chapter 10:  
  
"Honey, we really have to talk, and settle this!" Eve pleaded with her indifferent  
husband. "I know I have never told you about my past with Julian, but like I already said it's  
in the past. Please...can we just...forget?" she looked at him imploringly.   
  
"I don't like it Eve. And I didn't appreciate the way I found out. Especially after all this  
time. Twenty years later! Eve, why didn't you tell me then?"  
  
"Because, because," Eve sputtered. "Because I knew that you hated him for some  
reason. A reason I didn't know of for twenty years myself. I didn't want to upset you!"  
  
"And you think I'm not upset NOW?" He banged his arm on the table in anger. People  
turned to see what all the commotion was about.   
  
Eve sighed, not knowing what to say or do. She looked around her at the local  
Harmonian's that were dining there that night. Her eyes rested on a girl with curly black hair  
and a thin, fit body.   
  
"Whitney!" she exclaimed.   
  
"Yeah, her too. She's just as upset as I am. That's why she decided to stay away from  
us - at least for a while!" TC hissed.   
  
Eve glared at her husband, before speaking. "No, I mean, she's right there!" Eve  
stated, pointing her finger to where Whitney was sitting with Chad. TC turned around to look  
for himself.   
  
"Oh my God," Whitney whispered to Chad. "They saw me." She dropped her menu  
down in defeat.   
  
"Whitney you can't keep avoiding them like this!" Chad scolded. "Pretty soon, you're  
going to have to come to terms with them about your dream to pursue singing instead of  
tennis."  
  
"I know," Whitney replied dejectedly. "It's just I saw them that night when everyone  
found out about Julian Crane and my mom. They're having problems of their own right now. I  
don't want to burden them with mine."  
  
"Whitney..." Chad began to say, exasperated.  
  
"I know, I know," Whitney interrupted, before he could continue. Holding her hands up  
in a surrendering posture, she put her menu aside and began to stand up. She was going to  
approach her parents and discuss this problem. But they beat her to it. They were at her table  
before she even stood up to walk their way.   
  
"Whitney Russell!" her father roared, not caring that they had an audience watching.   
  
Eve put her hand on her husband's shoulder, trying to calm him down. She stepped  
towards her daughter.   
  
"We've been worried sick about you!" she told her, giving her a motherly hug. She let  
go and stared at her daughter, her tone and facial features changing. "Don't you ever do that  
again!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mom, Dad," Whitney began. "Umm, can we talk? Why don't you join Chad  
and me?"  
  
"Yeah," Chad agreed, bringing two empty chairs towards his table.   
  
"NO!" TC roared again. He pointed his finger at Chad. "HE has been making you act  
like this, Whitney! He's the reason you wanted to quit your tennis and pursue singing.  
Brainwash. You never acted this way before you met him!"  
  
Chad looked away, upset.   
  
"Daddy!" Whitney exclaimed. "That's not true! Chad has been the greatest friend I  
could ask for. He made me realize what I was missing in my life!"  
  
"And what's that?" TC asked, his hands on his hips.   
  
"What I love. Singing. He's been the best. I'm sorry if you don't agree but..."  
  
"That's no reason for you to not come home, young lady!" he retaliated.   
  
"Daddy, I know you and Mom were having problems. I didn't want to add to it. That's  
why I decided to stay away for a day or two."  
  
TC nodded slowly, then turned his attention to Chad. "I want you to stay away from  
Whitney. You hear me?! You're a bad influence on her and I refuse to allow you to associate  
with her any longer. I hope to never see the likes of you again!" he hissed.   
  
Chad stared back at him, his eyes narrowed. How dare he say that about me? he  
thought to himself. Just two days ago, he was being nice to me and everything at the Crane  
party and now, he acts like I'm a worthless, bad person. He doesn't even know me.   
  
"How do you know I'm a bad influence on her?" he asked steadily. "You just met me  
two days ago! And besides, just cause I made Whitney realize her dream, and just because it's  
not your dream doesn't mean I'm a bad influence!"  
  
"Honey, he's right," Eve said.   
  
"I don't care. I know what kind of a guy he is. The kind of guy I would never want  
around my daughter. Come on, Whitney, we're going home." TC ordered.   
  
"But..." Whitney began to protest.   
  
"No but's young lady. Let's go!" TC grabbed his daughter's hand and practically  
dragged her out of the restaurant.   
  
Chad stared at their retreating forms in a mixture of emotions. Anger. Regret. Loss.   
  
Whitney Russell was leaving. There was no way they could communicate with each  
other now...except in private.   
  
{a/n: what do u all think? hope u like it! r/r} 


	11. SO 11

Chapter 11:  
  
{a/n: thanks to chelsea and cry me a river for reviewing so much. and thanks to the  
other reviewers too. u guys make me keep writing!}  
  
Much in the same way Whitney Russell entered my life, so did she leave. Walked  
away. Leaving me reeling about her.   
  
I watched her walk away from me, helpless. She had no choice but to go back to her  
parents. But for my sake, as well as hers, I was hoping that she would stand firm on her desire  
to sing. I just hoped she didn't yield to her father's wishes for her to play tennis.   
  
~*~ A week later ~*~  
  
I hadn't seen Whitney for a week now. I missed her. She had stopped coming to the  
Book Cafe. I didn't see her around town either.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Whitney, what are you doing?" Theresa demanded, as she spotted her best friend,  
dressed in tennis whites, just finishing up a practice at the Harmony Youth Center's tennis  
courts, where her older brother, Luis, volunteered.   
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, Theresa?!" Whitney answered angrily. "I'm playing  
TENNIS!" She smacked the ball away intensely with her racket. Tears began to form at her  
eyes. She didn't want to do this. She was beginning to hate it. Once something better comes  
along, the previous thing does not seem as desirable as before, and such was the case with  
Whitney, tennis and singing.   
  
"Ohh, Whit!" Theresa exclaimed gently. She gave her best friend a hug. "Cheer up.  
Come on, let's go to the Book Cafe."  
  
"No," Whitney responded to Theresa's suggestion. "Chad's working there and I -" her  
voice trailed off.   
  
"You need to talk to him, Whitney!" Theresa pressed.   
  
"I know, but.... I don't know if I can. He's gonna be just as upset as I am."  
  
"He cares about you. Come on, Whit, I'm not taking no for an answer!"  
  
Whitney knew that when Theresa said that, she meant it. She agreed reluctantly.   
  
They walked over to the Book Cafe.   
  
Theresa quickly ordered a drink and went to book-search. She left Whitney there all  
by herself. Luckily for her, she didn't spot Chad yet.   
  
She went to sit in a far corner of the cafe. She adjusted her chair to face the window to  
see what was happening outside.   
  
"Excuse me, miss, can I get you something?" came a voice. Whitney turned around to  
see Chad staring at her.   
  
"Whitney!" he exclaimed. He had really missed her. He smiled.   
  
"Chad!" she answered in the same tone, standing up and rushing into his arms. She  
was glad he wasn't mad. She had really missed him this past week. She began to cry right  
there in his arms. This past week had been a torture for her.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked tenderly, raising her chin so she'd look at him.   
  
"They made me go back, Chad!" she sobbed. "They made me return to the tennis. I  
hate it! It's killing me. And worse, they won't let me see you at all!"  
  
Chad sighed dejectedly. He knew this was going to happen. Her father was pretty  
stubborn and her mother was standing firm in making sure that Whitney did not sing and make  
the same mistakes she did.   
  
He gave her a hug and they just stood there like that in each other's arms, being  
comforted.   
  
"Hey, Romeo!" shouted the manager, Beth Wallace. "Get back to work."  
  
Chad and Whitney laughed. It was the first time they had laughed in the past seven  
days.   
  
"I should go back," he said reluctantly. "Meet me tonight," his eyes locked into hers,  
and it was as if she was in a trance. There was no way she could say no.   
  
"Where?" she asked, getting excited at the thought.   
  
"Here. After hours. Around ten p.m. Do you think you can?"   
  
Whitney nodded. She knew it was going to be hard to leave late at night, especially  
from her strict parents, but she was determined to do it. Determination was her key - it  
brought her success. She would make sure their rendezvous would take place tonight.   
  
"I'll be there. Here." she laughed.   
  
"I'll see you then," he said, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.   
  
"See you," she whispered back slowly.   
  
{a/n: is whitney gonna be able to meet chad tonight? and if so what will happen? hint  
hint! the only way to find out is if u keep reading (and reviewing) lol.} 


	12. SO 12

Chapter 12:   
  
"What happened between the two of you?" Theresa asked Whitney once they were  
outside of the Book Cafe.   
  
Whitney had a sly smile plastered on her face. "We talked and well, he misses me just  
like I miss him and," inhaling deeply, she got ready to tell her best friend the news, "he wants  
to meet me here tonight afterhours."  
  
"Ohhh!" Theresa the romantic squealed happily for her friend. "That's great. But wait,  
how are you going to pull that off?"  
  
"Well that's where you come in. You know my parents are not completely trusting me  
lately, so I was hoping you could help me get out of the house tonight."  
  
"Sure sure," Theresa went on to say. She would help her out any way she could. Her  
parents were crazy for making Whitney not see Chad anymore. Parents just didn't  
understand. "But what can I do?"  
  
"Cover for me. I don't know, how about we tell them that we're going to .... Castleton  
for the night?" Whitney suggested.  
  
"That might work. But they would ask why and who's coming and...." came Theresa's  
reply.   
  
"Theresa I really need for this to work!" Whitney pleaded.   
  
"Ok, ok!" Theresa said, putting her hands up. "Have your cell phone by you at all  
times. And take my car. We'll tell them that we're taking my car for the road trip. And I will  
stay over at Ethan's. Your parents won't suspect a thing."  
  
"Well what about telling them why we're going on the road trip?" Whitney asked.   
  
"Umm, just that we want to hang out. You know, do something new. I'll come by your  
house and help you convince them, ok?"  
  
"All right," Whitney sighed, hoping the plan would work. "Thanks, girl!"   
  
"Sure," Theresa said, giving Whitney a hug.   
  
"Now tell me about you and Ethan...." Whitney began to say as they walked away from  
the Book Cafe.   
  
Theresa began to speak and tell her all of the details as they made their way to the  
Russell's house.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Mom, Dad?" Whitney called as her and Theresa made their way into the house.   
  
They found them sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea.   
  
"Hi," Whitney said.   
  
"Hi, Whitney, Theresa," they said back.   
  
"I just wanted to say that Theresa and I were planning on going on a little road trip.  
And since she's not working, and neither am I, we figured we can do it now." She waited for  
her parents' reaction. "What do you say?"  
  
"Where are you going?" Eve asked curiously.   
  
"To Castleton," Theresa spoke up.   
  
"Sure," Eve went on to say. "I miss the times I would do that myself. You two go  
ahead."  
  
"For how long?" TC asked.  
  
"Just two days, Mr. Russell," Theresa answered.  
  
TC and Eve turned to look at each other, silently deciding between themselves if the  
girls could go or not.   
  
"Does your mom know about this, Theresa?" Eve asked.  
  
"Yes," Theresa replied. "I've already told her."  
  
"Ok. Call us when you get there and when you're coming back," TC said, agreeing to  
their idea.   
  
"We will. Thanks mom, dad," Whitney said hugging her parents and giving the thumbs  
up sign to Theresa.   
  
The two girls played it cool, very nonchalant, but they were bursting with joy at seeing  
the plan be a success.   
  
They walked out of the house, and by Theresa's car.   
  
"I feel like we're fourteen again, and plotting against our parents' rules," Whitney  
said, grinning.   
  
"Same here," Theresa laughed. "But hey, we're plotting for something else, now, huh?  
A midnight rendezvous for you and your man. While I get to spend the night over at my  
boyfriend's."  
  
They slapped each other a high five. They had always been a great team - especially  
when it came to things they wanted.   
  
"Just try to stay out of sight," Whitney warned. "The last thing we need is to have one  
of my parents see you."  
  
"You too, Whit," Theresa said in the same tone.   
  
Whitney nodded. She had to be careful. The last thing she wanted or needed was for  
her parents to find out about this!   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Two hour later, Whitney called Theresa and told her that she had just told her parents  
that she was coming over to her house so they could go on the road trip.   
  
"Perfect," Theresa said. "Now come over, and take my car and go to the Book Cafe.  
Park it all the way in a shady corner, where it's not as visible."  
  
"Ok," Whitney replied. She hated sneaking out like this for fear of getting caught, but  
she really wanted to see Chad.   
  
A few minutes later, Whitney arrived at the Lopez-Fitzgerald's. Whitney gave Theresa  
a ride to the Crane Mansion, which was on the way, so she could have her own little  
rendezvous with Ethan.   
  
"Good luck," Theresa said once they reached the Mansion.   
  
"You too," she replied, giving her a hug. "Stay out of trouble. The last thing YOU need  
is Gwen Hotchkiss finding out that you're having a late night romantic getaway with HER  
boyfriend."  
  
Theresa laughed. "And the last thing you need is for your parents to find out. Don't put  
your phone on silent at ALL! Be cautious and have fun!"  
  
"I will. Bye!" They hugged again and Whitney drove off.   
  
This has to work, Whitney thought to herself, as her fingers rhythmically beat at the  
steering wheel of the car. I have to be with the man I'm falling in love with. I just have to. She  
sighed. She hated being nervous like this. But what she hated more was being away from  
Chad.   
  
{a/n: ok, Whitney was able to escape so far... but what's up next? r/r!} 


	13. SO 13

Chapter 13:  
  
Whitney parked the car in the darkest corner of the Book Cafe's parking lot. She  
quickly made way into the store, using the back entrance. Chad had told her to enter through  
there and not from the front.   
  
She gave a soft knock to the barely lighted door.   
  
It was opened a minute later. Chad was grinning at her as he led her inside.   
  
As soon as she stepped inside, she couldn't believe what she saw in front of her eyes.  
Chad had set up the farthest corner of the Book Cafe with a candelit dinner for two and soft  
music was already playing in the background.   
  
He had closed the curtains to the windows of the Book Cafe so nothing would be visible  
from the outside.   
  
"Oh my gosh, Chad!" Whitney whispered. The sight around her took her breath away,  
especially knowing that Chad had gone to so much trouble.   
  
"You like it?" he asked her. His face was very close to hers.   
  
"I love it, thank you," she said as she gave him a long kiss on the lips.   
  
"Maybe I should set up romantic evenings for us every day if you're going to thank  
me like that!" Chad said once they parted away from their kiss.   
  
Whitney laughed lightly as she took off her coat.   
  
"I made the cook prepare two dinners for us just before he left. Are you hungry?"   
  
She nodded as they sat down.   
  
They began to talk for a while as they ate.   
  
"So tell me how did you get here? Were you able to leave your house easily enough?"  
  
Whitney went on to tell him her whole plan with Theresa, down to every detail.   
  
Chad laughed. His face turned grim as he said the next words: "I'm sorry that we have  
to be meeting in private. I wish I could just take you out to eat, instead of hiding here like  
this."   
  
Her face fell, too. "As long as I'm with you, the man I lo -" She was just about to say  
love! She couldn't believe she almost slipped that out. Especially since she wasn't sure if he  
felt the same way.   
  
"We're you just going to say love?" Chad couldn't help ask her. He hoped she would  
say yes.   
  
Whitney slowly nodded.   
  
Throwing his napkin aside, he got up and walked over to her side of the table.   
  
"That's a good thing," he began to say. "Cause I love you, too."  
  
Whitney's face broken into a smile a mile wide as she stood up and hugged him. He  
kissed her passionately, letting his lips dance in sweet pleasure since they were on hers.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
An hour and a half later, after they shared a dessert and talked for a while, Chad said  
he had a surprise for her. He put on some R+B music, and asked Whitney for a dance.   
  
She stood up, taking his extended hand. She smiled as they walked over to the  
makeshift "dance floor."  
  
The music began to play as Whitney laid her head on Chad's shoulder. She was so  
happy this plot of hers and Theresa's had worked out. Why could her parents not understand  
how much she loved singing and Chad? What was so wrong about that? She didn't know, but  
she knew that she couldn't live without either of them.   
  
~*~* I will never find another lover  
Sweeter than you  
Sweeter than you  
And I will never find another lover  
More precious than you  
more precious than you  
girl You are  
Close to me your like my mother,  
Close to me your like my father,  
Close to me your like my sister,  
Close to me your like my brother  
And you are the only one my everything  
And for you this song I sing ~*~*  
  
"What are we going to do about my parents, Chad?" Whitney asked him  
worriedly. She looked up to meet his gaze. "I mean, I AM going to have to go  
back to them soon. I can't meet with you in private forever."  
  
"I know," Chad said sadly. "We'll go talk to them tomorrow like mature  
adults. I love you and you love me and I don't want to keep our relationship a  
secret."  
  
Whitney sighed. She hoped her parents would be understanding when they  
approached them. Chad gave her a positive smile, trying to get her mind off  
that worrysome topic.   
  
~*~* All my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God   
That I finally found you  
And all my life  
I prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too ~*~*  
  
"Did you pick this song out?" Whitney asked as they continued to  
dance. "It's great!"  
  
"Yeah. I love you, Whitney."  
  
"I love you, too, Chad." Whitney leaned over and brushed her lips with  
Chad's.   
  
~*~* I'd send you all that I'm thinking of, baby  
Said I promise to never fall in love  
with a stranger  
You're all I'm thinking of  
I praise the Lord above  
For sending me your love  
I cherish every hug  
I really love you ~*~*   
  
They continued to kiss and hold on to each other. The volume of the  
music prevented them from hearing the noises outside of the Book Cafe.   
  
Officer Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald was on late night duty. From the  
outside, he looked at the cafe that was owned by his girlfriend, Beth Wallace.  
Why are the windows covered with curtains? he wondered to himself. They never  
used to be..... what's going on in there? Being the cop that he was, he knew  
he had to find out.....  
  
{a/n: uh-oh, are chad and whitney caught? read on to find out! oh and  
that song was "all my life" by KC and jojo.} 


	14. SO 14

Chapter 14:   
  
  
  
"Beth?" Luis said into his cellular phone. "It's me, Luis." He was calling his   
girlfriend. He wanted to warn her beforehand that there might be suspicious activity at the  
store she managed. He saw a faint light being cast through the curtains and could hear the  
sound of music.   
  
  
  
"What's up, Luis?" she asked.   
  
  
  
"I'm in front of the Book Cafe and I think there's an intruder inside. Tell me,   
did you close the curtains before you locked up?"  
  
  
  
"No," Beth answered slowly. She was beginning to panic.   
  
  
  
"Did you make sure to lock ALL of the doors before you left?"  
  
  
  
Beth tried to remember if she did. "I think so," she replied.   
  
  
  
"Luis..." she went on to say, but was interrupted.   
  
  
  
"Don't panic, Beth. I'm gonna check it out. Please don't worry. Listen I'll call   
you later. OK?"  
  
  
  
"Ok, Luis," Beth said, trying to take his advice. "But be careful!"  
  
  
  
"I will."  
  
  
  
They hung up.   
  
  
  
Luis decided to go to the back of the Book Cafe to see if he could have a better   
chance of seeing what was going on inside from a window. Unfortunately for him, another   
curtain was draped shut.   
  
  
  
He looked around the parking lot, checking for any suspicious or unknown cars.   
There was only 2 cars in the whole lot. One of them caught his eye. It was a green   
Nissan Sentra. It looked familiar, especially since it had rainbow colored hawaiian   
necklaces perched under the rearview mirror.  
  
  
  
Theresa's car has the same thing... Luis thought to himself. He walked closer   
to get a better look.  
  
  
  
Yup, it was definitely Theresa's car. He knew her license plate code. But what   
was she doing here at midnight?   
  
  
  
Luis's eyes narrowed as he thought about what his sister could be doing in the   
Book Cafe. She's probably with that slimebag Ethan Crane, he thought to himself. No one   
knows that she is 'secretly' dating him, but I've picked up on the hints. That Crane is  
gonna pay if he so much as lays a hand on Theresa, Luis muttered under his breath.   
  
  
  
Storming to the back entrance of the Book Cafe, he began to bang loudly and angrily   
on the door.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile inside, Chad and Whitney were still dancing.   
  
  
  
"Chad did you hear that?" Whitney asked all of a sudden.   
  
  
  
"Hear what?" he asked her.  
  
  
  
"Shh, listen," they both listened intently and sure enough heard another set of   
Luis's knocks.   
  
  
  
Whitney gasped. "I just hope that's Theresa!" she said, panic screeching through   
her voice. "For our sake."  
  
  
  
She looked at Chad, who seemed as panicking as her, even though he tried to reassure   
her.   
  
  
  
"Who's there?" Chad asked the knocker from inside.   
  
  
  
"It's Officer Lopez-Fitzgerald, open the door!" roared Luis's reply.   
  
  
  
"Who is it?" Whitney asked from where she stood.  
  
  
  
"Some cop," Chad murmured.   
  
  
  
"Oh no!" Whitney said. She had been having such a great night and now things were   
being spoiled by one cop's distinct awareness.   
  
  
  
Chad slowly opened the door and he turned the dim lights on fully.   
  
  
  
There stood Officer Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald. Chad barely knew him. But Whitney sure did.   
  
  
  
"Whitney?" Luis asked peering inside and seeing his sister's best friend.   
  
  
  
"Hi, Luis," Whitney said sheepishly.   
  
  
  
"Where's Theresa?" Luis growled.   
  
  
  
"She's not here," Whitney answered, getting scared by his tone. "Why would you think   
she's here?"  
  
  
  
"Because her car is here, that's why. I want answers right now. From the both of you!"   
Luis demanded, staring at both Chad and Whitney.   
  
  
  
Whitney looked at Chad, defeated. Their plan had definitely gone haywire.  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Well, you see, Luis, Chad and I wanted to meet somewhere private where we could be   
away from my pestering family. They don't want us together. And we thought we could meet   
here." Whitney told the half angry, half curious cop.   
  
  
  
"How did you get inside?" Luis asked.   
  
  
  
"I work here," Chad spoke up. "I was the last one to leave and I had all the keys."  
  
  
  
"Does Beth know about this?" Luis asked sternly. "Does she know that one of her   
employees decided to use the store for a little rendezvous with his girlfriend?"  
  
  
  
Whitney closed her eyes in dread. She knew that once Chad said no, they would be in   
big trouble.   
  
  
  
"No," Chad finally answered, sighing deeply.   
  
  
  
"Then I'm sorry to say I'm gonna have to arrest the two of you for trespassing."  
  
  
  
"No, Luis!" Whitney cried out, getting to her feet. "Please don't! If my parents   
find out -" She quit talking as a choke escaped her mouth.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, Whitney. But there's nothing I can do. I'm not Luis here, your best   
friend's brother. I'm an officer on duty - and I have to do my job."  
  
  
  
Whitney slumped into Chad's arms as she began to cry uncontrollably. She could just  
picture what would happen next. She'd be in jail. Her parents would never trust her again.   
And so on....  
  
  
  
{a/n: more to come. I've outlined this fic out, and it should end at  
approximately 23 chapters. keep reading. thanks people!} 


	15. SO 15

Chapter 15:  
  
  
Beth heard her cell phone ring again that night. She was up watching TV, waiting word  
from Luis about what was going on at the Book Cafe.   
  
  
"Hello?" she asked, after practically diving for the phone.   
  
  
"Hi, Beth," Luis said. "Sorry I called so late. I just wanted to tell you that I found out  
what was going on at the Book Cafe. The intruders happened to be Chad Harris and his  
girlfriend Whitney Russell."  
  
  
"Oh," Beth replied, breathing a sigh of relief. She knew Chad and Whitney pretty well.  
They wouldn't harm or trash her store. At least she hoped. "What are they doing there?" she  
asked.   
  
  
"Apparently having a romantic evening. Listen, I think you should come here. You are  
involved in all this and have to tell me if you're going to press charges or not."  
  
  
"For what?" she asked. She liked Chad and Whitney and didn't want to do anything to  
get them in trouble.   
  
  
"Well for trespassing. Can you meet us there? I'm going to take them to the station,  
but you have to come and talk to them beforehand."  
  
  
"Ok, Luis," she said. "I'll be there soon."  
  
  
They hung up.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Half an hour later, Beth met up with Luis and the others in front of the Book Cafe.   
  
"What's going on?" she asked the three of them.   
  
"I'm placing them under arrest for trespassing your store, Beth," Luis informed her.   
  
She nodded to her boyfriend, turning her attention to Chad and Whitney.   
  
"Why would you trespass?" she asked them. "Chad?"  
  
Chad breathed out a deep sigh. "It's just that I was the last one to lock up tonight, and  
with everything going on between Whitney and me, I wanted her to meet me here."  
  
"Why couldn't you meet anywhere else?" Beth asked sternly.   
  
"Because her parents forbid her to see me. I'm sorry, Beth, for not asking your  
permission, but we didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"I know you didn't Chad, Whitney," she answered, nodding her head. "I won't press  
charges."  
  
"But the point is that you are still under arrest," Luis spoke up, ruining Chad and  
Whitney's relieved smiles. He turned to Whitney. "You should call your parents to let them  
know of your situation."  
  
Whitney nodded, sighing in a look of defeat.   
  
They were taken to the local police station not too long after. Whitney placed a call to  
her parents as soon as she could.  
  
"Hello?" said Eve, picking up the ringing telephone.   
  
"Hi mom, it's me," Whitney said in a low voice.   
  
"Hi, Whitney," she answered. "Did you and Theresa get to Castleton yet?"  
  
"No, mom, I," she paused. "I'm in Harmony."  
  
"Why? Where in Harmony?" her mom asked curiously.   
  
"Theresa and I didn't go on the roadtrip. Listen, I'll explain everything later. Can you  
and Dad just come over?"  
  
"Yes of course, dear," Eve replied, a bit worried, "where are you?"  
  
"In jail," Whitney choked out. She hung up quickly after. She couldn't handle hearing  
her mother's initial reaction.   
  
The line went dead as Eve looked at the receiver in shock and awe. "Honey!" she  
screamed out to her husband in an alarming tone. TC raced to her side quickly, thinking  
something bad had happened to her.   
  
"What is it, Eve?" he asked, like a madman.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Not too long later, Mr. and Dr. Russell made their way into Harmony's Police Station.  
They frantically asked for their daughter, calling her name out in exasperation.   
  
"How can this be?" Eve wailed to her husband. "We raised Whitney and Simone to be  
nice, decent girls. How can my oldest daughter be in jail?!" she brushed aside some of her  
previously unshed tears.   
  
"Right this way, Mr. and Mrs. Russell," said one of the workers. He led them to the  
jail cell Whitney and Chad were staying in.   
  
"Oh my Gosh!" Eve whispered, her eyebrows furrowed as she took in the site before  
her very eyes. Her daughter was in jail.   
  
At the same time as his wife, TC had his own reaction to seeing his daughter at where  
she was. His eyes traveled to the man standing next to her. Chad.  
  
"YOU!" he shouted menacingly. "You no good son of a ..."  
  
Eve did her best to restrain her husband, who most likely would have killed Chad had it  
not been for the bars separating them.   
  
"Daddy, please calm down," Whitney cajoled. "It's no one's fault. I'll explain  
everything. But you have to promise me to listen. Both of you," she said firmly as she stared  
back at her parents.   
  
Eve nodded and eventually TC did as well. Whitney and Chad were let out of the cell  
and into a private room where they could all talk. The security guard watched them from a  
distance, just in case things got a little out of hand and he had to step in.   
  
Whitney and Chad sat next to each other at the table, facing her parents.   
  
"Ok, what made you guys land here tonight?" Eve, the calmer of the two, asked. "And  
where is Theresa?"  
  
"Well, mom, dad," Whitney began to say, after having exhaled, "Theresa and I told you  
that we were planning on going to Castleton for two nights. But the truth is, that was a lie.  
We were each going to be with our boyfriend's. I know that you two have been preventing me  
from seeing Chad, but I can't. He hasn't done anything wrong and if you just gave him a  
chance you would see why I love him so much!"  
  
Whitney paused to get a good look at her parents' reactions.   
  
"Go on!" TC pressed.   
  
"Ok," Whitney said. "Well, Chad told me to meet up with him at the Book Cafe after it  
was closed. He works there and was the last person to lock up. So he told me to drop by  
around 10 pm. And when I walked inside, he had set up the Cafe just for us. There was a  
romantic dinner with soft music and it was beautiful. I loved it. It was the only way we could  
meet in private. We didn't do anything wrong. The only reason we are here is because Luis  
was on duty and saw a light inside the cafe and broke in to see us there. He had no choice but  
to arrest us for trespassing. That's the only thing we did wrong. And Beth Wallace already  
told us that she won't be pressing charges."  
  
Whitney stopped talking. Chad grabbed her hand affectionately and squeezed it tight.  
She smiled at him.  
  
"I believe you, both of you," Eve said after a moment of silence.   
  
"Thank you, Dr. Russell," Chad quickly replied.   
  
"Listen here," TC said, his eyes shooting daggers at Chad, "I want you to stay away  
from my daughter. You hear me? You have been nothing but a bad influence on her. Making  
her sneak out, go to jail! That's not who Whitney is! And I refuse to let you go on changing  
her for the worse this way. So you leave her alone, understood? I never want to see your face  
around my daughter's ever again. Let's go, Whitney!"  
  
Chad stared back at him, knowing full well that Whitney's father was dead serious. He  
had a dreadful feeling that he wouldn't see Whitney again.   
  
"But, Daddy -" Whitney began to say.   
  
"No but's," TC roared.   
  
He stood up grabbing his daughter's hand and practically dragging her away.   
  
"Daddy, I'm 20 years old, you can't do this to me!" Whitney wailed, trying to break  
away from his fierce hold on her.   
  
"You're my daughter, I care about you. Now let's go!"  
  
TC continued to drag his daughter out of the room as a defenseless Chad watched.   
  
Whitney stared at Chad, tears forming in her eyes, wishing, hoping there was  
something she could do to be in his arms again.  
  
"Chaaad," Whitney cried out as the door was shut behind her.   
  
He could hear the locking of the door. It was as if Whitney was being locked out of his  
life. He knew, in his heart of heart's, that this setback was not like the other one. Her parents  
had forbade her from seeing him before, but this was different. He knew it. And he didn't like  
it one bit.   
  
{a/n: sorry for not updating sooner. but this was a long chapter. hope u enjoyed. i've been busy with college. anyways, i'm gonna do  
my best to update more often.} 


	16. SO 16

Chapter 16:  
  
  
{a/n: to chelsea: heres my update. lol. its been only 4 days. lol. u must b a big chadney fan!}  
  
  
The next day, Chad went back to work at the Book Cafe, where Beth informed him  
that he was still going to be working here as an employee, but he would be on probation,  
temporarily anyway. That sure brightened his mood. The events of last night were still vivid in  
his mind. He wished he could see Whitney again. Deep down, he had a dreadful feeling that he  
wasn't going to be able to see Whitney the way he used to, which wasn't much in the first  
place.  
  
  
About a week after all the events had unfolded between him and the Russell's, Chad  
noticed Theresa drop by the Book Cafe, but for the first time since they had ever met,  
Whitney wasn't with her.   
  
  
"Hi, Theresa," Chad waved at her as she walked over to him. "Where's Whitney?"  
  
  
"Hi, Chad," Theresa replied. "Whitney's back to playing her tennis. Her parents have  
grounded her for a two months. They barely trust her anymore."  
  
  
Theresa stopped talking as she waited to see Chad's reaction.   
  
  
"Dammitt," Chad muttered to himself under his breath. "This is all my fault. I feel so  
bad for causing her to be grounded and all that right now. But I miss her so much!"  
  
  
"I know," Theresa said, trying to comfort him as she placed a reassuring hand on his  
shoulder. "I'm sure she misses you, too." She gave him a hug and they went their separate  
ways.   
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
About three months later, Chad was sitting in his small apartment, thinking to himself.  
He was missing Whitney now more than ever. His life was empty now; he had nothing to do  
but go to work and write music. But all the enthusiasm he used to have for music had been  
diminished. Whitney was the only way he could be happy and complete. Every night since he  
had seen her last, he had been listening to the tapes of her singing. It made him feel closer to  
her. And he needed that.   
  
  
It sucks not to be with the one you love, he thought to himself bitterly, as he listened to  
one of her songs.   
  
  
Meanwhile, Whitney was in her room, which seemingly had been her prison cell for  
about a 100 days now. She was still grounded. Her parents had originally said she was  
grounded for two months, but it had been over three months now and she was still captive in  
the confines of her bedroom. Her parents made sure she practiced her tennis more than ever.  
It was "the only thing she was ever meant to do - play tennis." They HAD to know where she  
was every minute of every day.   
  
  
I hate it that they don't trust me! Whitney muttered to herself quite often.   
  
  
She had thought of running away, and going to Chad, straightening everything out, but  
she couldn't see how she could even go somewhere her parents didn't expect her to be for five  
minutes. They monitored her every move the way Alastair Crane did to his house and family.   
  
  
Theresa had been helpful, at least a little bit. She had told Whitney that Chad was still  
working at the Book Cafe. Her parents knew of that, as well. That's why she was forbidden to  
go there, under any circumstances.   
  
  
My God, Whitney thought to herself. It's not like Chad is a druggie who got me  
hooked on drugs now or anything like that! I'm not doing anything wrong, and neither is he!  
It's not like making me realize my dreams (which definitely aren't tennis) is a bad thing....  
  
  
She sighed, unconsolably.   
  
  
At the same time that Whitney was feeling bad for herself, and yearning to see her  
boyfriend again, Chad was in his room. An idea had popped into his head, and he knew he had  
to do it. Every time an idea came to his head, he had to manuever it instantly. It couldn't wait.   
  
  
Opening the small closet in his room, he took out the lone suitcase he owned. Placing it  
on his bed, he began to pack.  
  
  
{a/n: hmmm, where is chad going? you'll c. keep reading. sorry for not updating as  
often as before. ive been so freakin' busy. well anyway, here was ur update. i hope u liked it.  
tell me what u think of this so far.} 


	17. SO 17

Chapter 17:  
After Chad had finished packing some of his belongings, he grabbed his car keys and  
headed out to the car. He really wanted to let Whitney know where he was going, but he knew  
he couldn't.   
He reluctantly stored the suitcase into the trunk of his car. He didn't want to return to  
where he was going, especially since it wasn't going to be on a happy occasion, but being there  
for the one-year anniversarry of his parents' death meant a lot to him. Even though he didn't  
show it, he still ached over losing his parents. It was now time to go back to be at the  
ceremony.   
Driving off, Chad made his way into the roads that would lead to Castleton, his  
hometown.   
"I'm coming back, Castleton," Chad said aloud to himself, "but it's not going to be a  
permanent stay. That's for sure. Unless I never get to see Whitney again, that is."  
He continued to drive for a few more minutes before realizing that he hadn't told his  
boss, Beth, that he wouldn't be working for a while. Picking up his cell phone, he rang the  
Book Cafe's number.   
"Book Cafe, how may I help you?" came Beth's voice.   
"Hi, Beth, it's Chad," he answered.   
"Hi, Chad. What's up?" she asked.  
  
  
"I just called to tell you that I won't be able to come to work for a week at least. I'm  
going back to Castleton for the anniversarry of my parents' death."  
"Oh, that's fine." Beth answered. She had been all set to protest, but when he  
mentioned his parents, she decided to keep quiet. She may have been a demanding boss, but  
she did have a heart.   
"Thanks, Beth." he answered, relieved that she had been ok with it. "I'll make it up to  
you, when I return."  
"Ok," Beth answered. "And Chad?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sorry."  
She hung up. He stared at the receiver for a minute, before doing the same.   
Chad very well knew what Beth was sorry for. It brought tears to his eyes as he  
remembered the day he had first received word of his parents' terrible car crash. It was the  
day he never wanted to go through again. He had broken his hand from punching the wall in  
anger. But what had hurt more was the fact that he was never going to be able to see his  
parents again. He had cried in his room for that night, not letting anyone in to "try" to comfort  
him.   
Chad did his best to push those thoughts aside as he continued driving. He popped in  
the tape of Whitney singing. It almost caused him to forget all of his problems. She had that  
effect on him. And he loved her for it.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and Whitney had just finished one of her daily tennis  
practices. It wasn't enough that her father used to make her practice every day, but now it  
was twice in 24 hours!   
Whitney was getting fed up. Not caring what her parents would do this time if they  
found out, she decided to go to the Book Cafe. She just had to see Chad. She would deal with  
the consequences later.   
But Whitney wasn't a fool. She had brought along a form-fitting hat and sunglasses.  
She had tied her hair up in a bun and made sure her curls didn't show. She didn't want anyone  
besides maybe Chad and Beth to know that she was here.   
Stepping inside, Whitney was relieved she made it this far. She looked around, but  
couldn't find Chad anywhere. Usually, he didn't work in the back, he was always at the  
counter.   
Whitney walked over to where Beth was behind the counter.  
"Hi," she said nonchalantly. She hoped Beth wouldn't notice who she was talking to.  
"Hi, Whitney," Beth grinned at her.   
"Damn you noticed," Whitney muttered.   
Beth laughed. "Of course I did. I've known you you're whole life. But still, that's quite  
a get-up."  
"Thanks."  
"But why are you wearing it?"  
"Long story. Is Chad here?" Whitney asked, changing the subject. The hat was itching  
her head. She took it off.   
"No, actually he left," she answered.  
"What? To where?"  
"He went to Castleton, hon," she replied. "It's the 1-year anniversarry of the death of  
his parents. He went back for the ceremony I'm sure."  
"Ohhh," Whitney murmured to herself, slumping down in the nearest chair. She felt  
bad for not remembering herself. Poor Chad, she thought to herself. He's reliving the  
nightmare all over again.   
"Thanks, Beth," Whitney blurted out as she grabbed the hat and walked out of the  
Book Cafe. A thought had come to her mind. She thought that she might just be able to pull it  
off.   
{a/n: whats whitneys thought? keep reading to find out. thnx reviewers!!!!!} 


	18. SO 18

Chapter 18:  
  
Whitney quickly made her way over to her house, thinking the whole time about she  
could do to subtly leave Harmony for a few days and ACTUALLY go to Castleton this time.   
  
She let herself in the house, noticing that her parents were there, sitting in the living  
room. When she walked in, they stood up facing her.   
  
Something's wrong, Whitney thought to herself worriedly. But what? She noticed that  
she was still holding on to her hat and sunglasses. She put them behind her back hastily.   
  
"What's with the glasses and hat, Whitney?" TC interrogated, stepping closer to her.  
"It's not that hot today."  
  
"I know," Whitney replied, trying to come up with a good reason, "it's just that umm, I  
played tennis twice today, and well, you know I didn't want to get dehydrated or anything. You  
need protection."  
  
Normally her parents would buy all of the lies she had said about tennis, how she was  
playing tennis or something like that when she was actually doing something else, but it didn't  
seem like they were going to be purchasing her last lie.   
  
"So you played tennis with sunglasses and a hat on?" Eve asked skeptically.   
  
"Uh-huh," she nodded, in a small tone.   
  
"You know these look more like disguises rather than heat prevention stuff," TC  
remarked, swiftly grabbing the glasses and hat from Whitney's hand.  
  
Whitney was getting so sick of this. Why did she have to pretend to be doing  
something else? All she did was go to the Book Cafe.   
  
"You went to see Chad didn't you?" Eve said, her hands on her hips. "And you thought  
nobody would notice you." She said it matter-of-factly; one look into her daughter's  
expressions and she could tell it was true.   
  
"Fine," Whitney yelled, getting a backbone against her parents, "that's exactly what I  
did. I went to see Chad. I haven't seen him for almost 3 months!!! This isn't fair; we haven't  
done anything WRONG!" She paused, letting out a breath. "What is the matter with you  
guys?!"  
  
"Don't you talk that way to us, you hear me?!" TC roared, getting just as angry as his  
daughter. "Don't you ever talk like that again! We are your parents, and want the best for  
you!"  
  
"Well the best isn't tennis, Daddy," she shot back.   
  
"Oh, then what is it?" TC shrugged. "Don't tell me it's SINGING! You are NOT going  
to be some sleazy, drug-addicted singer, DO YOU HEAR ME?!"  
  
"No, I'm not going to be a drug-addicted singer, but I AM going to be a singer. And  
you can't stop me from doing what I want to do!"  
  
TC reached over and slapped Whitney on the cheek, more out of his anger of her  
dropping tennis, than from her words. "How dare you!" he hissed.   
  
"How dare I WHAT?" Whitney retaliated, touching her red cheek, "How dare I love  
something other than tennis? IS THAT IT?"  
  
"What kind of a daughter did I raise?" TC said slowly, through gritted teeth. "How can  
you do this to me?! You know it's my dream. How can you break my heart like this?"  
  
"You had your chance at your dream, and it didn't come true. Now I have a chance at  
my dream, and I'm going to make sure it comes true. It's not my fault my dream is not the  
same one as yours but I refuse to live it for you, and be your puppet."  
  
She looked at her mother for help. Eve's face had turned to stone, as she watched the  
arguement between her husband and daughter. She knew that their relationship was never  
going to be the same again. They had said some hurtful things, but deep down she also knew  
that they meant every word. That's what scared her.   
  
"I can't stay here anymore." Whitney said in a low voice.   
  
"WHAT?!" TC yelled, surprised.   
  
"I can't. I won't. I refuse to be stuck in a house as if I'm a prisoner. What I did was not  
wrong and I don't deserve to be punished for it for 3 months! Besides, I was going to go  
anyway."  
  
Whitney took a few steps closer to the stairs, hoping beyond hope that her parents  
would just let her pack and leave in peace, but she knew that was a far cry from the truth.   
  
"This is crazy!" Eve finally yelled out, unable to control her emotions any longer.   
"Why can't the two of you just sit down and talk civily about this."  
  
"We tried to Mom," Whitney protested. "And look what happened. I'm leaving."  
  
"NO!" TC yelled.   
  
"YES!" she shot back. "You can't change my mind. It's made up."  
  
"I refuse to let you," TC said angrily, grabbing Whitney's arm in a futile attempt to  
stop her.   
  
He, being stronger, was able to prevent her from going up the stairs to pack. He  
pushed her back to where they were before. "There's no way you are leaving this house  
tonight."  
  
Whitney's eyes fell on her purse, which was just a few feet away from where she was  
standing. Next to it were her car keys. Hmm, Whitney thought to herself.   
  
"I'm sorry, Daddy, Mom," Whitney said. She shoved her father aside, making him fall  
down in the living room. Hastily, she grabbed her purse and keys and made her way out of the  
house, looking back for a second to see her father trying to get up fast enough to stop her, and  
her mom looked at her, disappointed. Disappointed that her family had to break down like  
this, but not disappointed for Whitney's actions.   
  
Whitney ran over to her car, getting inside and locking the doors. Starting the engine,  
she headed out of the driveway, feeling that today could be the last time she ever talked to  
her family.   
  
Whitney didn't know where she was going exactly. Noticing that she had one hundred  
fifty dollars in her purse, she figured that would be enough for her to purchase a couple of  
clothes for the next few days since she would be making her way down to Castleton to see  
Chad.   
  
{a/n: about 4 more chapters left. almost done. keep reading.} 


	19. SO 19

Chapter 19:  
Whitney drove for an hour until she reached Castleton. Stopping at a shopping center,  
she decided to buy some clothes for the next few days, and get something to eat.   
She had never really been to Castleton before, but as she strolled through the town,  
she realized how similar it was to Harmony. Small and quaint. But hopefully here she would be  
happy and free. Unlike the situation she was in at her hometown.  
Purchasing a pocket map and guidebook of the town from one of the stores, Whitney  
looked around, trying to locate a cemetery. She figured that was where Chad was. Or would  
be.   
Finally she was able to locate the lone cemetery in the town. It was eight miles away.  
She got in her car and began to drive in the direction of the place, hoping that she wouldn't get  
lost. She really wanted to see Chad. It had been so long since they had shared a real  
conversation, much less a real kiss.   
Whitney knew deep in her heart that she couldn't live without Chad. That was why she  
was here in an unfamiliar town searching for the man she loved.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
An hour later, Whitney was able to find the location of the cemetery. It was almost  
night-time. Whitney got out of her car and went through the gates. The place seemed so  
haunting, especially since it was almost dark. This was the last place she wanted to be. But  
she needed and wanted to find Chad.  
Walking past the graves, Whitney kept looking for a figure. The figure of the man she  
loved. She had to find him. She didn't care if she had to stay here overnight, waiting for him to  
show up. She would.   
Whitney kept walking, the dry fallen leaves snapping and making noise under the soles  
of her shoes. A million thoughts were running through her head. What if she didn't get to see  
Chad here in Castleton? What if Beth had THOUGHT he had gone to Castleton but he  
actually went somewhere else? And the worse one yet: what if Chad didn't love her anymore?!  
Whitney thought she was going to go crazy. She couldn't seem to get those ideas out of  
her mind. In a frenzy, she continued searching, panting for breath as she stumbled through the  
site.   
Finally, just as she was about to give up, she thought she saw a figure leaning down  
towards one of the graves. She went back to take a look. Yes, it definitely was somebody.   
From the back, she could tell that whoever it was, that it was a male. He had dark hair  
and was tall. She inched closer for a better look.   
She didn't want to interrupt the person, who seemed busy. The person was talking to  
two graves that were right next to each other.   
"Mom, Dad," the person said out loud. "I miss you so much! You don't know how hard  
this year has been, not having the two of you around. I miss you....." the person let out a  
sniffle, "but I know you two are away in a better place."  
The person stood up and turned around, not really watching where he was going. He  
bumped straight into Whitney, who fell down.   
"Oh, I'm sorry," the person said. He extended his hand. Whitney took it. It was dark  
but she could just about make out the appearance of the other person.   
"Chad?!" she cried out the same time the other person hollered "Whitney?!"  
He stared at her, not sure of what to say or do. He didn't know how she felt. Did she  
still want to be with him? These three months apart had been hard on him. He was wondering  
how it had been for Whitney.   
Whitney pulled him into a hug.   
"What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised.   
"I came to look for you," she whispered.   
"For me?" he asked, bewildered. "Whitney, I..."  
"Shh," she whispered. She brought her lips closer to his.   
They shared a sweet kiss right there. Never had Whitney's or Chad's heart ever been  
more full of love than at that moment. Their heart's had been reunited. They stood there,  
holding on to each other, sharing a romantic moment..... in a cemetery.  
{a/n: sorry for the infrequency of my last update. hope u liked} 


	20. SO 20

**Chapter 20:**

"I'm so sorry, Chad," Whitney whispered, tears forming in her eyes. 

"For what?" he asked, surprised by her words. 

"For everything. For you being here in this cemetery. For the loss of your parents. For...."

"Don't be," he interrupted. "Sure it hurts, but it happens. I played the hand I was dealt." He paused as he looked around. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Whitney gave a small smile. "Did you do the anniversary mourning with your family?"

Chad nodded. "Yeah... now let's get out of here!" After one look back at his parents' graves, and a kiss blown at them, Chad was out of there, with Whitney squeezing his hand the whole time in comfort. 

___________________________________________________________________________

After much talk, Chad convinced Whitney to go back to Harmony with him. She knew she eventually had to deal with her parents, but she didn't want to. The point was that she was scared. This was the first time she had actually done something to spite them, and on purpose. She was afraid of how they would react when she returned. 

Chad returned the rent a car back to the company, and they both hopped into Whitney's car for the ride back to Harmony.

"Don't be scared, Whit," Chad reassured her as he was driving back. "It'll all work out." He winked encouragingly at her. 

She sighed deeply. "I hope you're right, Chad," she said. "But I can't help but be worried. What if -"

"No what ifs!" Chad interrupted her. He hated thinking about what ifs. He took her hand and kissed it gently. "Nothing to worry about. I love you and you love me. We'll get through this."

Whitney leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. She hoped more than anything that what Chad was saying would come true. That they would get through this easily enough. 

"Let's listen to some music," Chad suggested, wanting to change the mood between him and Whitney. He popped a CD into the CD player. 

The smooth drawl of a female's sexy, heart-wrenching voice came up a few seconds later. 

"Hey..... that's me!" Whitney stated happily. 

"Yup," Chad replied. "All those months that I didn't get to see you, I played this CD every single day. It made me feel closer to you."

Whitney smiled, feeling flattered. She squeezed his right hand. 

He continued to drive for a few more seconds before Whitney spoke up. 

"Pull over," she beckoned quickly. 

"What?" Chad asked, completely taken aback. He had a look of surprise and worry on his face. 

"Just pull over," Whitney ordered again. 

He pulled off to the right corner of the freeway, parking the car. He turned to face Whitney, to ask her what in God's name was so wrong that he had to pull over so fast, but before he could speak, her lips were on his.

She kissed him hard on the lips, her fingers playing with the back of his head, stroking his hair. 

He was surprised by the kiss. He kissed her back, liking the way her lips felt on his. They kissed for a little bit longer, before they pulled away for air. 

Chad was breathing heavily. "Dammit, Whitney," he spoke, hitting her arm lightly, "next time you decide to playfully surprise me like that, make sure you don't give me a heart attack first."

Whitney laughed wholeheartedly. It usually wasn't like her to be so spontaneous or to pull little romantic things like that on a whim, but she knew Chad would like it. And it was kind of fun, scaring and pleasing him at the same time.

"Come here, beautiful," he said. 

She brought her face closer to his for another kiss. 

"At this rate we are never going to get to Harmony," Chad joked. 

"Good," Whitney murmured. 

"Don't say that, Whit," Chad replied. He brought his fingers over to her hair, smoothing her wild curls down with his hand. "Everything will be ok. I promise. I better continue driving." He sat straight up in his seat, and put the car on drive. 

___________________________________________________________________________

They reached Harmony about a half hour later. Chad pulled up in front of the Russell's house. 

He got out of the car and rushed over to Whitney's side, helping her up, the way a true gentleman would. 

"This is it," Whitney mumbled, as she grabbed Chad's hand. Never had she been more nervous to go home. She had so many butterflies in her stomache, some of which died when she looked into Chad's reassuring face. 

They walked up the driveway to her house. 

Whitney leaned over and knocked on the door. She was almost shaking, but trying her best to compose herself for the confrontation that she knew was to come. 

Chad and Whitney heard the door unlock. The door slowly began to open ......

{a/n: an overdue update i know. im sorry. this story is almost over. 3 more chapters left. keep reading.}


	21. SO 21

**Chapter 21:**

Whitney and Chad's eyes connected with those of TC Russell's. 

"What are you doing here?!" he hissed at both of them. 

Chad squeezed Whitney's hand as a means of comfort and encouragement to speak. 

"Daddy I know what I did was wrong," Whitney began to say. "That's why I'm here."

  
"Here to make up for what you did?" TC glared at the two of them. 

"Yes," Whitney gulped. 

"Come on in," TC said, opening the door further. 

Chad and Whitney both advanced closer inside, before TC's hands prevented Chad from going in. "Nuh-uh. Not you. You can just leave."

"Daddy!" Whitney exclaimed, angrily. 

"Dammit, Whitney, what's so special about this street thug? Huh?" He turned to stare incredulously at his oldest daughter. 

"I love him, Daddy!" she protested. She took Chad's hands, and brought him inside right along with her. 

"NO!" TC's voice boomed. "You want to come back to this house, you don't bring HIM along. Do you hear me?!"

Whitney fumed. Here she was trying to make amends with what she had done wrong, but her father still wouldn't let her. How dare he! 

"Fine then," Whitney snarled loudly and menacingly. She grabbed Chad's hand and led him outside with her. Chad felt like he was being pulled every which way. 

"Where are you going?" TC shouted. 

"I shouldn't have even come back here," Whitney yelled. "You're so irrational it's not even funny."

"Come back here, Whitney!"

"No! If you're not going to let him in, then I'm not coming in. That's final."

TC could feel his family breaking up in half. He eyed Chad angrily. It was his fault of course. The only reason that Whitney's life was now upside down. _She didn't want to play tennis, she wanted to become a singer, and was willing to leave her family_ - all for him. 

"You son of a bitch!" TC screamed, lunging for Chad. "You did all this to Whitney. You brainwashed her!"

"No, Daddy!" Whitney protested, trying to push her father off of Chad. It wasn't working. TC kept trying to punch Chad's lights out. So Whitney did the only thing she could do, which was the thing that was being done at the moment. Making a fist, she threw a punch squarely into her father's jaw, causing him to stumble back. He stared at her in a mixture of horror and disbelief. 

His hand traveled to his mouth, where he not only felt the blood pouring out, but also saw it on his fingers. 

He looked up at Whitney who looked just as shocked by her action as he did. But he didn't care. She had hit him - her own father. If that wasn't a sign of familial betrayal, he didn't know what was. 

Turning around, he stormed back inside the house that once used to be a home. 

"Daddy...." Whitney whispered longingly as the door closed shut in her face. Tears glistened her eyes as the sound of the door being shut resonated through her ears. It was final. Her family had pretty much expatriated her - even though it technically was only her father who banished her, she knew that her mother and sister wouldn't dare disagree with TC. 

Whitney broke down in tears, her legs going numb and almost giving out. Before she fell to the ground, she felt Chad's arms around her, supporting her from what would have been her likely fall. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to lessen the pain and anguish she was feeling at the moment. 

"I'm so sorry, Whitney," Chad whispered into her ears. 

She continued to cry, his arms being her only comfort. 

"Let's get out of here," she managed to say through her heaving sobs. 

This time around, he didn't disagree or protest at her not wanting to head back home. He knew that this falling out that Whitney had just had with her father was a final one. Their relationship would never be the same again. 

"Where do you want to go?" Chad asked. The only place they could go was his cramped apartment.

"I want to see Theresa," Whitney informed him. "I need to see my best friend." She had a plan in motion. And she was hoping Theresa and Ethan would help them with it. 

{a/n: whats whitneys plan? and will theresa and ethan agree to it? read on to find out.}


	22. SO 22

****

Chapter 22:

Whitney knocked on the Lopez-Fitzgerald home's door. 

Pilar opened it a few seconds later. "Oh, hi Whitney." She began to let her in before realizing that she wasn't alone. "Oh hello," she nodded towards Chad. 

"Hello, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald," Chad replied politely. 

"Is Theresa home?" Whitney asked once they were inside. 

"Yes," Pilar answered. "She's upstairs. Ethan, umm Ethan Crane is up there, too."

Whitney and Chad shared a knowing smile. Seems like Ethan and Theresa's relationship had developed more lately, as had theirs. 

"Feel free to go up," Pilar told them. "I'm going to the market. I'll be back soon. Please let Theresa know that I'm leaving."

"We will. Bye, Pilar," Whitney nodded, before grabbing Chad's hand and going upstairs. 

"Thereesaaa," Whitney sing songed as they climbed the stairs. She knocked on the door, waiting for a 'come in' before they entered. 

"Hey!" Theresa got up from her bed, where she looked like she had been kissing Ethan for some time now. She went and hugged her friend, then said a shy hello to Chad. 

"Where've you been, girl?" Theresa asked. "Seems like you really _did_ go to Castleton!"

They all laughed at that. Chad and Ethan knew what the girls were joking about. 

"Well I did actually," Whitney remarked. "I went to see Chad." Grabbing his hand, she squeezed it as a means to show affection. 

Theresa smiled. "You guys look so cute together," she marveled. "Don't they Ethan?"

Ethan got up from his spot on the bed, and went to wrap his arms around his girlfriend. "Not as cute as you and me, but close." 

Theresa grinned, reaching up to capture his lips with her own. 

Amidst the smiles and laughs that day between the four of them, Whitney couldn't help get teary eyed at the thought of how she had finally found love, but had lost it to something else. Her family. 

"They don't want to have anything to do with me anymore," Whitney whispered to Theresa at one point when they had the chance to talk privately. 

"That must be hard, but you love Chad right?" 

Whitney nodded. "Then his love will fill up the missing pieces your family left behind." 

Little did Whitney know _how_ those missing pieces were going to be filled. 

___________________________________________________________________________

"So Ethan," Chad said, trying to make conversation. "How long have you and Theresa been going out?"

"It's been about a year," Ethan replied. Dropping his voice down so the girls wouldn't here, he said, "I bought an engagement ring for her yesterday and I'm planning on asking her to marry me."

"You're kidding!" Chad said seriously. 

The smile on Ethan's face faded, a confused one replacing it. 

Before Ethan could pry about Chad's statement, Chad continued talking. "I was going to propose to Whitney too! I somehow managed to go and buy her a ring while she was napping one day. This is an unbelievable coincidence huh?!"

"Yeah man," Ethan nodded, tapping his new friend on the back, relieved that that was what Chad wanted to tell him. He had feared that it might be something along the lines of he can't marry Theresa, which he had heard enough of already by his family. 

Chad and Ethan told the girls they would be right back and to stay put. Half an hour later, the girls were told to come outside to the Lopez-Fitzgerald's backyard. Whitney and Theresa nodded, and began to go there, waiting for the surprise, which they knew would be a happy one, it was quite obvious by the expression's on the guys's faces. 

Opening the back door, Theresa and Whitney gasped simultaneously at what lay ahead of them. The direct picture showed two men, down on their knees, rings in hand while the indirect picture showed the beginnings of the lives Theresa and Whitney had always dreamt of: those of love and the prospect of a new family of their own. 

The End

{a/n: i hated this fic, i really did. it could have been so much better but i didnt put enough effort into making it what it could have been. anyways, it's over with. review with what u like and tell me what u thought of it. to all the people who reviewed: thank you.} 


End file.
